A Pure Heart
by Kikyo539
Summary: A girl who lived on the street has been given a second chance for new life as a meister at the DWMA. Enter death the kid. A boy with an obsession over symmetry, and perhaps purety as well. What will happen if that purety tries to slip from their grasps?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Inuyasha, but the story idea is mine.

Summary: A girl who lived on the streets has been given a new chance at life as a meister at the DWMA. Enter Death the Kid; a boy who has an obsession over symmetry… and perhaps purity as well. What will happen if that purity tries to disappear from their grasp?

* * *

><p>A Pure Heart<p>

Prologue

Kagome POV

It was raining again. It seemed to rain a lot recently. It feels like months since the last time I felt the sun's rays. But I guess it doesn't matter what the weather is like. Rain or shine, it's still dark and gloomy.

My name is Kagome. I've lived on the streets for most of my life. I haven't lived in a real home since I was a child; maybe two or three. That was when my parents were murdered and I was sent to live in an orphanage; though I ran away years ago. It doesn't really bother me that my parents are dead. I never really knew them. I am seventeen now and have been living on my own since I was eight, so I never really needed a mom or a dad around.

Like I said before, my life is a gloomy one. I go where the streets take me, fending for myself, having to steal in order to eat. This is why I am always on the move. If I stay in one place for too long, I'll surely be caught. I do feel bad for all of the thieving I've done in the past but I have to do whatever it takes to survive- even if it means breaking the law.

But I'm too tired to run now. I am at my limit. If I continue any further, I know I'll die. This alleyway will have to do. The bugs and rats don't bother me as much as they used to, nor does this smell of rotten garbage. It's a place to sleep. That's all that matters.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

She had been sleeping much longer than she had meant to, but she didn't care. Kagome was exhausted so a couple more hours wouldn't hurt. She had been sleeping peacefully, energy almost fully recovered until...

"Kagome," a voice whispered in a higher tone." Kagome..."

"Damn," Kagome said, opening her eyes and shaking her head. "I'm hearing voices again."

"Kagome... Look down!" It whispered again. And so she did, in hope that it would go away.

Kagome screamed, shuffling backwards, crashing into a pair of garbage cans. When she had glanced down, she saw a small pool of water next to her. What had frightened her was a tall black figure with a white skull mask that had appeared to be inside it.

"Oops!" said the figure, laughing slightly. "I didn't mean to scare you, young one."

"W-who are you? How did you know my name?" Kagome asked, slowly inching back to her place.

"I know everyone's names. It's a part of my job," He replied, clearing his throat. "I am Lord Death, the grim reaper."

"What? NO! There has to be some mistake!" Kagome shouted. "Sure, I'm tired but that doesn't mean I'm ready to die! I'm only seventeen!"

"No silly, I'm not going to kill you. I'm here to offer you a place at my school as a meister.

"School? A meister? Ugh, I'm going mad..." Kagome sighed.

Death only chuckled. "Yes, my school; Death Weapon Meister Academy or DWMA, for short. A place where meisters, or weapon wielders, and their weapons fight to collect souls that have become evil, otherwise known as a kishin egg," Death explained. "I have been watching you very carefully and you have the potential to become a great meister."

"Y-you think so?" Kagome asked, giving up on the idea of her imagining all of this. "But why me?"

"Because you're parents went to this school as well."

"My... parents?"

"Shall I take that as a yes?"

"Yes. Anything to get out of the mess I'm in!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Alright."

Death raised his glove-like hands and a bright light erupted from the water, blinding Kagome completely. When the light had vanished, the only sign of life was the rats, scurrying across the cold, damp ground.

* * *

><p>I know its short, but prologues aren't supposed to be long. Just bare with me!<p> 


	2. A Near Death Experience

I do not own Soul Eater or Inuyasha but the idea is mine

* * *

><p>A Pure Heart<p>

Chapter 1: A Near Death Experience

Kagome opened her eyes. She was standing in the middle of a large white-stone platform, surrounded with blue skies. She had also taken notice to a couple of small windows which seemed to levitate in mid-air, and a long hallway that didn't seem to quite fit the scene. Finally, her attention was brought to a single long mirror at the end of the platform which held Death himself.

"So Kagome, I bet you're wondering where you are,"

She nodded.

"Well, I'm not telling you!" Death chuckled. "All that matters is what is at the end of that hallway. At the end, you will come across the main entrance to the academy.""

"Err... Okay?" Kagome said, a little confused at why he even mentioned it in the first place.

"But before you go, I should give you a few details. As you know, you must collect kishin eggs; ninety nine to be exact, and one witch soul- in that order. If and when you complete this task, your weapon will be able to greatly enhance his or her power, allowing it to become one of my own death scythes."

"How do I choose the right weapon?" Kagome asked.

"You will know when you have picked the right one. Your soul wave lengths will match perfectly and only you will be able to use it," Death responded. "And I must also bring up your living arrangements. It is custom for the weapon to take residence with the meister."

"But... I don't have a place to live..." she mumbled.

Just then, a medium height, pale boy, dressed completely in black (other than 3 white stripes on one side of his hair and his white undershirt) rolled in on a skateboard that appeared to have a grey skull on the bottom. He kicked up his board into his hand, making it vanish with a single motion.

"Father, there is something I would like to ask-"

"Well Kiddo, your timing couldn't be better!" Death exclaimed.

"Kagome, this is my son, Death the Kid. So son, how many rooms are available in Death Manor?"

"Eight, father. Four on each side of the foyer to ensure perfect symmetry," Death the Kid replied.

"In that case, Kagome," Death continued, addressing her. "You shall stay in Death manor with my son. After school today, he will be at the front to pick you up."

"What? YOU CAN'T JUST DECIDE ON SOMETHING LIKE THIS WITHOUT ASKING ME FIRST!" Death the Kid yelled, though he was completely ignored.

"Thank you so much. Both of you," She cheered, looking to Death's son.

"You're quite welcome. Now you should head to the academy before you are late for your first day," Death said, grinning (Can he do that without a mouth?)

Kagome turned around and headed down the hallway to her new school. _Who could have thought that I'd be living on the streets one day... and attending an academy the next!_

"Father, who is that girl?" Death the Kid questioned, watching Kagome take her exit.

"That is Kagome Higurashi, though she doesn't know her last name. I found her in an alley way last night, but she deserves a chance to have better than that. And the potential to do better," Death explained.

"Higurashi? You don't mean..."

"Yes. That is the daughter of the famous Higurashi couple. The ones who had fought the first Kishin, and perished in the process," answered Death.

"Does she know this?"

"All she knows is that her parents died when she was but an infant," He continued to explain. "And she must never know. If she were to find out the truth, her pure heart would be corrupted and all would be lost."

"Her pure heart..." Death the Kid sighed.

"What is bothering you son?" Death asked.

"There's something about her..." He stared at the empty hallway a little longer before shrugging it off and walking away, completely forgetting why he had come in the first place.

* * *

><p>"Wow, this place is amazing!" Kagome exclaimed.<p>

She stood just inside the front gate, gazing at the oddly shaped, yet perfectly symmetrical building known as the DWMA. It was a building that couldn't have a detailed description to it. If someone was asked, all they could say would be that it was a castle-like school with large red spikes and floating candles coming out of every angle.

Kagome continued across the main entrance, only stopping behind a large crowd to witness someone stand atop one of the spikes.

"I am the famous Black Star!" The boy now known as Black Star shouted to the crowd. "There is no assassin better than I am! All tremble beneath the feet of your superior!"

The rest of the speech was muffled, for Kagome only ignored him and walked on. Eventually, she came across a small cliff looking out upon a sparkling blue lake and all of Death city. Standing on the edge, she took a deep breath, enjoying the view, and letting the soft wind blow through her ivory colored hair.

* * *

><p>"Any luck finding a meister yet?" Asked a slim, blonde haired girl, who seemed to have a very egotistic personality.<p>

"Nah, not yet. It's a lot harder than it looks," The boy replied. The boy in question was tall, had long, flowing black hair and wore a crimson red t-shirt and ragged denim jeans. Overall, he was a fairly handsome teenager.

"Really? Someone as good looking as you is having-" She paused, taking a glance at the cliff by the lake. "Oh. My. God. What the hell does she think _she's_ doing?"

The boy turned to face the cliff as well. "Who is she?" he asked.

"She's some homeless girl that Death picked up off the streets. Thinks she's meister material or something. Just look at her clothes!" she continued, scoffing at Kagome's filthy grey sweater and shredded blue jeans. "Like I would let the likes of her lay a finger on a weapon as rich as me!"

"I think she's kind of cute..." The boy stared.

Suddenly he burst into a run. Not to the cliff, but to the lake that resided under it.

She fell.

* * *

><p>Kagome's POV<p>

I was minding my own business as usual, in complete awe over how beautiful the view was. All of a sudden, I heard this crumbling noise beneath my feet and before I knew it, I was falling into the lake below, with nothing to grab to stop myself. I screamed, hoping it would catch someone's attention, though I didn't think I would. I also screamed because I was scared. It was the first time in a long time... The fall felt a lot longer than it actually was, but eventually, I hit the water with a great force. It was freezing; like a thousand knives were being plunged into my body.

I couldn't breathe...  
>I couldn't move...<p>

All I could do… was wait.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Kagome was nearing a state of unconsciousness. Though she was only submerged for mere minutes, to her, it felt like so much longer.

Without warning, something had wrapped around her waist. But rather than pull her deeper into the icy depths as she thought, she found herself being lifted closer and closer to the surface until she could feel air flow through her lungs once more.

"Idiot! What were you thinking, standing up there?" A male voice shouted. Kagome tried to answer, but only harsh coughs came out.

The boy swam her to shore, arriving with claps and cheers from spectators.

"Are you alright?" He asked, helping her stand.

Kagome nodded. "Yes. Um.. T-thank-you for s-saving me. I'm Kagome by the way. I'm a meister."

The boy smiled. "Inuyasha. Weapon."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome smiled in return. "What kind of weapon are you?"

"I transform between a sword and a bow."

"Really? That is so cool!"

"So... Partners?" Inuyasha asked.

"Partners!" Kagome exclaimed, grasping his offered hand.

* * *

><p>Her first day of school had ended as fast as it has started, though it wasn't much of a school day. It was mostly orientation and an explanation of the rules; most of which, Kagome had been told by Death himself.<p>

Any students who were able to find a partner on the first day were placed in an advanced class. They were said to have stronger wave lengths than the rest and were therefore one step ahead. There were only twenty or so but Kagome and Inuyasha managed to be two of them.

Like Death had said before, his son, Death the Kid, was waiting outside the main entrance to take Kagome to her new home, unknowingly Inuyasha as well.

"Good afternoon, Kagome," He greeted. "You seem... cleaner.

"I.. err... went swimming," Kagome answered hesitantly.

"You fell in the lake, didn't you," He smirked. "So I can assume that this man here is your new partner?"

"The name's Inuyasha. So where are we headed?"

"Death Manor. But first we need to go to the nearest clothing store to find Kagome here something suitable to wear. Preferably something of the symmetrical variety."

"Who cares about symmetry?" Inuyasha snorted.

Kagome heard a nerve snap within Death the Kid.

"SYMMETRY IS THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IN THIS WORLD!" He yelled. " WITHOUT SYMMETRY, THERE IS NO BALANCE, AND WITHOUT BALANCE, THE WORLD IS SCREWED!"

The speech continued all the way to his car (which oddly enough was shaped like a skull) and halfway to the clothing store. When he had finished, his nose began to bleed and his face grew paler than before. Almost white.

* * *

><p>Thank you, Death the Kid, for doing all of this for me," Kagome said.<p>

"I couldn't let you continue to walk around dressed in that could I?" He stated walking through the front door to his manor.

The inside of the manor was enormous. The foyer was a large room with a staircase on both sides with an equal number of rooms on the second floor. Everything was perfectly symmetrical to Death the Kid's liking.

"Wow. This place is so... perfect! Everything is symmetrical down to the last centimeter," Kagome commented, looking quite impressed.

"You really think so?" Death the kid asked with giant sparkles in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. So where's our rooms?" Inuyasha asked rudely. "I'm beat. It takes a lot of energy saving someone's life!"

"Inuyasha, shut up..." Kagome mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

"Up the stairs. Inuyasha, yours is the second on the left. Kagome, the same on your right." He explained. "Liz. Patty."

Two pink orbs flew out of his pockets, landing on the ground and forming into two teenage girls.

"Ugh! I hate being in that form for so long!" Liz complained. "Why did we have to stay like that for five hours straight?"

"Because I didn't want to frighten our guests. Girls, this is Kagome and Inuyasha. They will be staying with us from now on."

"Yay! New friends!" Patty exclaimed, hugging Inuyasha, who quickly escaped from her grasp.

"I guess we should head to bed, Inuyasha. We have school in the morning. It was nice meeting the two of you," Kagome said. Inuyasha was already half way up the stairs by the time she spoke. "Aren't you going too?" she asked Death the Kid as she headed up the stairs as well.

"I don't need to attend the academy. I'm a grim reaper," he replied softly.

"Oh... okay," She sighed, only taking two more steps before pausing again. "Erm... Do you think it would be alright if I just called you Kid?"

"I'll let you know in the morning," he replied.

Kagome smiled. "Good night!"

"Good night. Kagome"

_There's something about her..._


	3. A Helping Hand

**I DO NOT OWN THE EPIC SOUL EATER (WHICH sucks) OR THE AWSOME INUYASHA THOUGH THE FANFIC IDEA IS MINE**

**THANKS TO MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS, READERS AND THOSE WHO FAVOURITED AND ALERTED.**

**AND BEFORE I FORGET, IN RESPONSE TO SOME OF THE REVIEWS, A GOOD CROSSOVER IS GETTING HARD TO FIND NOW A DAYS... THANKS ;)**

* * *

><p>A Pure Heart<p>

Chapter 2: A Helping Hand

Kagome had awaked the next morning feeling refreshed and ready to go. It was the best sleep she could remember having in years. Somehow, she had managed to get up out of the amazingly comfortable bed to get ready for the day to come. She began getting dressed, though it was hard to choose because of the abundance of clothing Death the Kid had bought her the previous night.

Knock, knock

"Hey Kagome, we have to go! We don't wanna be late!" Inuyasha called out from the other side of the door.

"I'll be out in a minute," She called back. Shortly after getting dressed into a simple green tank-top and a pair of jean shorts, Kagome rushed out the bedroom door and down the stairs, to find Inuyasha tapping his foot impatiently and, to her surprise, Death the Kid.

"I thought you were never going to get down here!" Inuyasha groaned.

"Hey, didn't you say you weren't going to school?" Kagome asked Death the Kid, ignoring Inuyasha's comments.

"I did, but someone has to get you there," He said, smirking. "By the way, I like what you are wearing today. The symmetry is perfect."

"Erm... weren't you the one who picked it out, Death the Kid?"

"Precisely, and you can just call me Kid."

* * *

><p>As their days at the academy continued, Kagome and Inuyasha quickly climbed the ranks among the class... when it came to soul collecting anyways. They're grades was a different story all together. Only a year had passed, yet they had managed to collect almost half of the required soul amount. In that year, Kagome has also managed to adjust to having a normal life. It was like she had never lived on the streets in the first place. She felt... normal.<p>

Along the way, the two were joined by some four new friends; Maka Albarn and her Scythe, Soul, and the ego-filled Black Star with his shift shaping weapon, Tsubaki. The four of them were in the advanced class with Inuyasha and Kagome, so they all became the best of friends rather quickly. All that was missing, in Kagome's mind, was Kid. No matter how many times she begged him, Kid still refused to attend his father's academy.

Maka, Kagome and Tsubaki sat in the back row of the classroom by the window. This particular class was being taught by the new instructor, Professor Franken Stein. It was an understatement saying the man was insane. Dissections were his entire life, which made most of the students rather uneasy when around him.

Trying to ignore his current 'lecture' the three girls chatted amongst themselves about the whereabouts of their partners.

"Inuyasha's probably just skipping off again. It wouldn't be the first time," Kagome commented.

"Soul is waiting in front of the school for some new kid to show up. I can't figure out why though," Maka said. "What about Black Star, Tsubaki?"

"He's doing the same thing. He wants to show the new student how great he is." Tsubaki sighed. "That Black Star, always getting himself into trouble."

"You got that right," Maka agreed.

_Who do you think you are showing up three hours late! Do you know how long I've been waiting?_

The voice came from outside. Maka turned around and looked out the window to find the source of the disturbance. It wasn't to her surprise that it came from Black-star, along with Inuyasha and Soul. They seemed to be facing a fourth person, dressed in all black, whom she didn't recognize.

"What's the problem, Maka? Take your seat," Stein directed.

"Sorry professor, but there is a fight about to start out there and according to the rules of DWMA, any fight or battle between students must be spectated by a teacher such as yourself," Maka stated.

Kagome, curious as to what was going on, stood up as well to see the three boys in a fighter's stance, plus a fourth one that she was very surprised, but excited, to see.

"Alright then, Maka. You win. Everyone, class is dismissed so I may watch this event," Stein said, giving in to Maka's words.

Kagome was the first one out the door, being too anxious to hold in her excitement.

"What's with her?" Tsubaki asked Maka, who only shrugged her shoulders before leaving herself.

* * *

><p>Many students had shown up to the scene, Kagome being ahead of them all. Maka and Tsubaki finally managed to catch up to their friend, and was about to question her until the boys began to speak again.<p>

"Yeah! Let's see what this grim reaper's got!" Soul shouted.

"HA! He can't be too tough. I mean... No one is a bigger star than me!" Black star exclaimed, cockily. "Right Inuyasha?"

"Err..."

"Inuyasha! Get your ass over here!" Kagome yelled from the front of the crowd.

"Why should I?" He yelled back.

"Because that's KID! You know... The one we live with? The one who can KICK YOU OUT?"

Inuyasha sighed and unwillingly left the fight, joining his meister in the crowd.

"Two against one. Now that doesn't seem fair," Kid began. "For You..."

So the fight commenced at last, with Death the Kid having an unfair advantage because of Black Star's lack of ability to wield Soul. Flashes of light from Liz and Patty flew everywhere, barely giving the other two a chance to attack... or even land for that matter.

"You live with Death's son?" Maka asked, directing herself to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Yeah... we have since-ouch! That'll leave a mark!" Kagome said, paying attention to the fight as well as Maka. "We have since day one at this academy. He's been so helpful to us."

"That and she's head-over-heels for the guy," Inuyasha mumbled, snickering. Maka smiled, giving out a small giggle.

"I AM NOT!" Kagome snarled.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourself that..."

"Inuyasha's like an older brother to me," Kagome told Maka. "I can't be friends with a boy without him teasing me. He even thought I liked Black Star at one point, just because I was being nice to him."

They resumed watching the fight again. Kid was still winning, though Black Star had somehow managed to take a hold of Soul in his weapon form, going for an aerial attack. Black Star leapt into the air and took a swing at Kid, who was knocked off his feet at the time. But when he landed, Black Star noticed that he missed leaving him and Soul wide open for another blast from Kid's twin guns, knocking the pair backwards.

Without notice and also without the touch of his opponents' attacks, Death the Kid turned white and fainted, landing on the ground with a loud thud. Liz and Patty changed back into their human forms; Liz aiding Kid with a fan. Patty on the other hand only stood there, laughing.

"Kid!" Kagome called out, running towards him. "How'd this happen? Black Star barely got a hit on- oh you have got to be kidding me..."

Kagome caught a glimpse of his hair. Black Stars missed aerial attack had somehow managed to slice off about an inch of Kid's hair on the left side, making his hair length asymmetrical.

"Seriously, Kid?" Inuyasha bursted into laughter, nearly toppling over.

* * *

><p>An hour or so passed and the crowd had long disappeared. Only Kid, Liz, Patty, Inuyasha and Kagome remained, though Inuyasha was keeping his distance in some shade, trying to contain his laughter. Kid was leaning up against one of the academy's walls while the two sisters held up mirrors on each side of his head to get a better view on his hair. Kagome had found some scissors and began, very carefully, trimming his hair to make it even once again. Kid refused to move otherwise.<p>

"Almost done and... there! Perfect!" Kagome said, putting down the scissors and giving Kid one of the mirrors. "Now it will grow out evenly and no one will notice."

"You're a life-saver, Kagome."

"Why were you so late anyways?" Inuyasha asked, seeing that they were finished.

"I was making sure that everything in the manor was in perfect order before I left. And now I'm told that I have to come to school at seven everyday! I REFUSE! It has to be EIGHT!" Kid explained.

"Why don't you just move your watch ahead and hour so it will look like it starts at eight?" Kagome suggested. "I'll still know the difference so you won't be late. And Inuyasha and I can help you with the house every morning so it won't take you near as long." She smiled.

"WHAT!"

"That is brilliant!" Kid cheered. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Hehe... always glad to help!"

"So why did you finally decide to join DWMA?" Inuyasha asked, sitting in the living room of Death Manor.

"I've been watching every one battle through the mirror in my father's office. I was growing tired of watching everyone else get hurt while I sit there unable to do anything. What really convinced me was when Maka and Black Star went up against Stein the other day," Kid explained. "I can at least do something to help now that I'm a student."

"Feh... we can all take care of ourselves,' Inuyasha scoffed, being his usual tough guy self.

"Well, I'm glad you chose to go. I've missed having you around," Kagome said calmly.

"Yeah, but he could have at least asked Patty and I first!" Liz complained. "I don't want to go to school every day!"

"WAHOO! School!" Patty exclaimed.

Everyone else couldn't help but laugh at her ignorance. She obviously didn't understand the concept of going to school

"Though I guess we're going to have to wait one more day before we go together." Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha and I are going on a mission tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"Where to?" Kid questioned.

"A town not too far from here. Some idiot is terrorizing it and a lot of people have been going missing, which should be fun," Kagome responded.

"Then promise us you two will be careful. I don't want to be rushing out in the middle of class to save you," Kid said, grinning, though only partially concerned.

"Don't worry about us. We'll be fine!" Kagome gave him a big smile, reassuring him.

_Father was right. She does have a pure heart._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this chapter wasn't the best, but it was necessary to get Kid into school to get introduced to the other characters. I promise i'll do better next time!<strong>

**oh and reviews are welcome and encouraged!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. So Close

**I do not own either anime... which really sucks...**

* * *

><p>A Pure Heart<p>

Chapter 3: So Close

"HYAH!" Kagome yelled, taking a swipe at her opponent with Inuyasha in hand. After much searching, she had finally managed to track down her target. The man in question had been terrorizing the poor town, murdering countless innocent humans, and eating their souls in order to increase his own strength.

Kagome was disgusted with the enemy. Not only because of his actions, but because of his appearance as well. The man, whose name she had not learned, had two large antennae atop of his head. His body was covered with light brown plates, which seemed to be his armor, and his hands and feet were long, thin and hairy. Basically, the man looked like a giant human-bug. She hated bugs, which only gave her another reason to kill the creep.

The opponents stood on the roof of a clock tower, face to face and swords drawn; the sun slowly rising behind them. The man was the first to strike, running at her with great speed, swinging his sword at her legs. But Kagome was too quick for him. By the time he had gotten to her, Kagome had already leapt high into the air out of harm's way.

"Inuyasha, Bow!" She commanded. Still airborne, Inuyasha changed into his bow form with a slim pale-pink arrow appearing in Kagome's hand.

"GO!" She shouted, firing the arrow at her target, as a strong wave of energy erupted from the arrow. The arrow sliced through the air and pierced the man with a great force, disintegrating his body. Only a soul remained when the light had died down.

"HA! That was too easy!" Inuyasha exclaimed, landing in his human form beside his meister. "And now for my sweet prize."

Inuyasha stepped up to the soul, putting it in his mouth and swallowing it whole.

"Ugh, I still don't know how you do that. It's disgusting!" Kagome shivered.

"Don't hate until you try it." Inuyasha laughed. "We should head back to the academy. This place is starting to give me the creeps."

Kagome nodded in agreement. "Join the club."

* * *

><p>The pair ran through the gates of the DWMA, trying to make it to their class without being too late. But before they could enter the academy, they were stopped by Maka and Soul who had just appeared in the doorway.<p>

"Maka! Soul! What are the two of you up to?" Kagome asked, panting, trying to catch her breath.

"Hey guys! We have some remedial assignments to attend to in London. Stein will fail us otherwise," Maka replied, sighing.

"We just got back from an assignment ourselves."

"Yeah! Fifty souls, baby! We're half way there!" Inuyasha cheered.

"Congratulations!" Maka exclaimed.

"Whatever..." Soul commented. "Maka, we have to go now if we want to finish before tomorrow morning. And I don't feel like pulling an all-nighter."

"Right. See you guys later!" Maka said, being pulled through the gates by an impatient Soul.

"Be careful!" Kagome called back, heading into the school with her own partner.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back," Stein greeted as Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the classroom. "I hope your mission was a success."<p>

They nodded. "Good, then I can forgive you for being late. Now take your seats."

Kagome took her (new) usual spot beside Liz. Inuyasha sat beside Patty, with Death the Kid in the middle of the five.

"How did you do?" Kid whispered.

Inuyasha gave him a thumb's up and winked.

Kid smiled in return. "I figured as much..." He said as he began writing on a piece of scrap paper.

"Psst... Kagome," Liz said quietly, a little while later. She slid a note along the desk, keeping her eyes on Stein so she wouldn't get caught.

Kagome took the note, quickly glancing around the room to ensure nobody was watching. Opening it, she could immediately tell it was from Kid.

_Kagome,_

_Meet Liz, Patty and I in the park at 8 o'clock tonight._

_Bring Inuyasha with you._

_Kid_

Kagome sighed, now questioning his motives. Why did he want them there at eight? Well, she knew why he chose 8. It's a perfect number in his eyes. But why the park? What was he planning?

* * *

><p>Eight o'clock was approaching very quickly. Kagome decided to dress up slightly nicer than usual, wearing a short, strapless summer dress that was light blue in color. Inuyasha stuck to his usual red tee and denim jeans, not caring as much.<p>

The two soon headed out, making their way to the park next to the academy. When they arrived, the spotted Kid, Liz and Patty leaning against the stone wall. Liz and Patty were wearing their usual red tank top and shorts (jeans in Liz's case). Kid was also wearing his usual, though he had his plain, black collar-jacket on over top.

"You're just in time," Kid said softly as he approached them.

"Err… Yeah. So what this about?" Kagome asked.

"I want everyone to look up..." Kid replied, looking at his pocket watch. "Now."

And so they did. Through the large clearing in the trees, hundreds of bright shooting stars began to race across the night sky. It was the most wonderful thing any of them had ever seen. Even Inuyasha seemed amazed at the stars' beauty.

"Would you like a better view?" Kid asked Kagome, offering his hand and conjuring up his board.

"Okay..." Kagome blushed, taking his hand and stepping onto the board with him.

"Hang on tight!" He said, wrapping her arms around his waist as they lifted off into the air, flying further and further away from the ground, above the tops of the trees.

Stars continued to soar overhead, growing more and more beautiful the higher up the pair went. Kagome was in complete awe, making a content smile appear on Kid's face.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful!" She exclaimed, staring off into the distance as the stars began to disappear from their sight.

_I have..._ He thought.

Kid allowed them to hover in the air a little while longer before making his descent to the top of the stone wall. Inuyasha, Patty and Liz only watched them from the bottom.

"Kid... That was amazing!" Kagome said, taking a seat on the wall`s edge.

Another smile made its way across his face. _Now`s your chance!_ He thought.

"That cluster of stars only comes around once every one hundred years. I thought of you when I heard it was coming. I knew you`d like it.´´

"I loved it." She sighed, feeling as if she were in complete bliss, unaware of the snickers and giggles coming from the audience below.

Kagome looked at Kid, her eyes meeting with his. She had never really noticed their glimmering, golden shade. She felt captivated by them, as if she was being pulled in by an outside force. They both slowly leaned in closer to each other, slightly tilting their heads to the side.

Kid drew closer still, his eyes closing along with hers. He could feel Kagome`s lips lightly brush against his own. Nothing could ruin this moment with her.

"KID! KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled from the bottom of the wall, his cell phone in hand.

_Damn it. _He thought, as they both turned their heads away from each other to face Inuyasha.

"What!" Kagome snapped, her face blood red.

"Maka called. Soul`s in trouble!"

Death the Kid and Kagome looked at each other once more but shifted their eyes away went they met, blushing. Kagome hopped down from the wall to stand beside Inuyasha. Kid jumped down as well, but headed towards Liz and Patty with his head down and his hands in his jacket pocket.

"You couldn`t have waited a few more seconds?" Kagome whispered, poorly hiding the fact that she was furious with him.

"Nope..." Inuyasha smirked. _Ha... I didn`t even plan for it happen this way. I`m just lucky I guess._

* * *

><p>The group scurried down the halls to the dispensary to find Maka, who was sitting alone against the wall with her arms wrapped around her legs.<p>

"Maka, are you alright?" Kagome asked. "We came as soon as we heard." She continued, putting emphasis on the 'as soon' and nudging Inuyasha in the side with her elbow.

"Ouch!"

"I'm fine. But Soul..." Tears began to flow down her cheek.

"What happened? Is my buddy alright?" Black Star yelled, coming in from the other end with Tsubaki.

"I was an idiot..." Maka began telling her tale.

She had completed her assignment in full, but she sensed another soul that was on the verge of becoming a Kishin egg, as well as a group of dead human souls. Soul had told her to move on, but she went to check out the scene anyways. She had arrived at a church where, inside, she had encountered a meister with a demon sword.

Maka and Soul had fought hard, but every attack seriously injured Soul. Because of this, Maka was afraid to guard and was therefore cornered. Before the demon sword could strike her, Soul changed into his human form, taking the hit instead of her.

"Blood was everywhere," She continued. "And now Soul could die, and it`s all my fault!" She shouted, bursting into tears.

Just then, a tall female figure stepped out of the dispensary. She wore a white lab coat with a small black dress underneath. She also had long blonde hair that intertwined down her front.

"Dr. Medusa, how`s Soul?" Maka asked desperately, now standing. "Can I see him?"

"No, not yet. Professor Stein is fixing him up right now. But don`t worry. Your friend will be just fine." Medusa assured her. "Though he will have a rather large scar, I`m afraid."

Maka lowered her head. _I'm sorry Soul. I have to get stronger, so you never get hurt again!_

Kid, Black Star, Kagome, and their weapons stayed a bit longer, until Maka convinced them to head home, considering how late it was. Black Star and Tsubaki were the first to leave; Kid and Kagome soon followed, though silently, with Inuyasha, Liz and Patty lagging behind slightly.

"Hey Liz," Maka called. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, anything," Liz replied, walking back up to her.

"Erm... I`m just curious. What's going on with Kid and Kagome? Kid has barely said a word all night and Kagome... she seemed really irritated about something."

Liz let out a slight giggle. "I shouldn't be laughing about it but something happened earlier this evening. But I guess I should say first that Kid and Kagome are totally in love."

"Really? Those two?" Maka asked with a shocked expression.

"Yeah... Anyways... We went to the park earlier to see the shooting star thing I told you about earlier. Those two were inseparable the whole night and Kid was acting like a total romantic. They almost managed to kiss by the end of it."

"Almost?"

"Inuyasha interrupted them right after you called... the impatient bastard," Liz explained.

"Huh, I always thought Inuyasha would end up with Kagome, not Kid."

"So did everyone else... even Kid at one point."

_Liz! Let's go!_

"Ugh.. I should go before I'm forced to walk home," Liz said as she started to walk away. "Tell Soul we all said 'hi!'"

"I will." _Sigh._

_Soul... Don`t die on me._

* * *

><p>"I hope Soul will be okay," Patty said, walking through the doors of Death Manor with the others.<p>

"He`ll be fine!" Inuyasha yawned. "Soul`s a tough guy. He won`t go down so easily. I'm heading to bed. It's late. G'night," He said, heading to his room.

"I guess I should go too..." Kagome said, hiding her face as she made her way up the stairs with Liz and Patty doing the same. "I'll see you in the morning, Kid." She choked out, trying to hide her tears.

Death the Kid remained silent until he was sure everyone was in their rooms with their doors closed.

"DAMMIT!" He yelled, punching the wall beside him. Kid leaned himself against the wall, sliding until he hit the floor, lowering his head.

_I was so close..._


	5. Awkward

**I'm extremely sorry about the lateness (and a very rushed chapter) but my cousins are visiting from Arizona, whom I haven't seen in three and a half years so I've been very busy. **

**I'm not overly proud of this chapter, but once again, it has to be done to progress the story line to where I want it. I promise, the next chapter will be 10 times better and twice as long... Hehe.**

**Anyways, I do not own Soul Eater or Inuyasha, yada, yada, yada.**

**And thanks to all my readers and reviewers**

* * *

><p>A Pure Heart<p>

Chapter 4: Awkward

Two weeks had passed since that eventful night. Soul healed up rather quickly and was able to return to class. Maka had seemed to have given up on becoming stronger in order to protect him. Finally, Black Star and Tsubaki gained a new ability; The Enchanted Sword, though he had a hard time using it. Even Kagome had changed a little, though it wasn't necessarily for the better.

"Kagome, is something wrong? You've been quiet lately," Tsubaki noticed.

Everyone, other than Kid, Liz and Patty, were sitting in class, waiting for Professor Stein to show up, so they spent their time talking amongst themselves- though Kagome hadn't said a word.

"Earth to Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Hm?"

"You alright?"

"Um... yeah. I'm just a little out of it today. No really! I'm fine!" She replied when five pairs of eyes stared at her in disbelief. "So, how was your assignment last night?" She asked Maka and Black Star, changing the subject.

"Obviously we won, duh!" Black Star answered cockily. "Nobody's going to steal the spotlight from me!"

"Give it a rest Black Star. We all know that we would have lost if that guy hadn't messed up his own attacks," Soul commented.

"Why? What happened?" Inuyasha asked, eager to hear the whole story.

"We ran into a man named Free after we completed our assignment," Maka explained. "He's and immortal werewolf with a magic eye that he had obtained from a witch. His magic gave us a lot of trouble. Soul and I managed to knock him off the bridge we were fighting on, but I don't know what happened to him after that. Though I do know that he is still alive."

"As long as the four of you are okay, that part doesn't matter much at the moment," Kagome said.

"I guess your right..." Maka sighed and looked around the room. "Hey, where's Kid?"

"On a mission," Kagome replied. "Something to do with a black dragon... and a boat, or something. Though he'll be fine no matter what it is," she continued, as she began to slouch in her chair.

"Is everything alright between the two of you? It was only a couple of weeks ago when Liz told me you were in love, but now it's like you don't even care about each other," Maka accused of her.

Soul and Black Star both looked at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter, ignoring the dirty looks coming from the three girls.

"I do so care about him!" Kagome exclaimed. The rest of the class began to stare. "I do! But I don't know what's happening. That night, I was so sure, but now... it's like he's avoiding me or something."

"What do you mean?"

"We rarely see each other, other than class and meals, and we hardly ever speak. I want to, but whenever I try, he acts all nervous and finds a way to leave. Men are so weird!"

"Maybe he just doesn't know what to say?" Maka suggested.

"Maka..." Soul groaned, not wanting to stay on the topic of romance.

"I don't know anymore..." Kagome sighed. "How am I supposed to know how he feels if he won't even talk to me?"

"Well, he's obviously in love with you!" Tsubaki interjected.

"Tsubaki, don't!" Black Star complained. It was obvious that this was 'girl talk' and neither he, Soul nor Inuyasha wanted to hear any more of it.

"You really think so, Tsubaki?" Kagome asked with a soft voice.

"I'm positive! He acts nervous around you because he's not sure how to act anymore. He's probably questioning his own feelings and doesn't know if you feel the same way or not."

"Of course I feel the same way!" Kagome yelled, standing up off her seat.

"Then tell him."

"But..."

"Sorry I'm late class. I was speaking with the nurse," Stein explained, entering the classroom. "Kagome, sit down."

* * *

><p>The ship was sinking. It had been sliced in half by the demon sword, Ragnarok. Kid had nowhere to go but up. He needed to find a steady spot to attack, but finding the chance was difficult.<p>

Ragnarok, a large mass of black muscle, then sprouted massive wings and rose into the air, taking his pink haired meister with him.

"Have fun drowning reaper!" It called out as it flew off.

Kid looked down. The water level was rising fast. Using his quick intellect, Kid then jumped off the edge of the ship, his board appearing beneath his feet so he could begin his pursuit of the demon sword.

"Ragnarok!" Kid yelled, catching up to him and pulling out his handguns.

Ragnarok turned his head to see the young reaper close behind.

"Hey, I thought I left you for dead!" He shouted.

"I'm not going to die so easily!" Kid said confidently. "I have someone waiting for me back home."

Kid increased his speed, getting closer to the demon sword until he was right on his tail.

"Patty, get on my back!" Kid commanded. "I get a steady shot on this thing!"

"Right!" Patty did as she was told, hopping on his back with her sister in hand.

"You better not let them beat us, Crona, or it will be a double punishment!" Ragnarok threatened.

"No, please don't! I don't know how to deal with that!" The meister known as Crona cried.

Patty readied the weapon and took her aim. Just as she was about to fire, however, Kid had come to an abrupt halt.

"What's the problem, Kid? You're letting him get away!" Liz shouted.

"The sun... The clouds..." Kid began. "THEY'RE PERFECTLY ALIGNED! IT'S... breathtaking!"

Yes. Symmetry had defeated him again. The sun was aligned in centre view. The clouds that surrounded it were even in length and arranged in an equal fashion.

"It's amazing! It's hard to believe that something such as this could be so beautiful!" He continued.

_Kid, that was amazing!_

_I've never seen anything so beautiful!_

Kagome's words swam through Death the Kid's mind. _I have..._ he thought out loud.

"Earth to Kid!" Liz yelled. "They're gone. Can we head to shore now? I'm getting sea-sick."

"Uh... yeah."

The three of them then turned around to head home. As they continued, Kid couldn't help but get lost in his own thoughts.

_Kagome..._

_How could I have been so stupid? All I have done was ignore her completely. She must think the worst of me._ Kid said to himself. _I'm sorry Kagome. I'll make it up to you somehow._

* * *

><p>"You're late," Kagome said as Kid walked into the Kitchen. She had just finished cleaning up from dinner and Inuyasha had gone out. "We got hungry, so we ate without you."<p>

"Sorry. I had to have a word with my father."

"No worries. I saved you some." Kagome smiled. "Listen. There's something I wanted to tell you."

"I do as well," Kid added.

Kagome turned a light shade of pink. "Well... I, uh..."

_I can't do this! It's the wrong time!_

"Never mind. I'll tell you later." She turned around and began to walk away, angry with herself. "Oh, didn't you want to say something as well?"

"No... It's nothing. It can wait," Kid answered, turning away as well.

_I can't tell her yet. It might hurt her. Maybe dad is right. Maybe, it's best that she doesn't know._


	6. A Night of Pain and Suffering

**I don't have anything to say about this chapter except that i really hope you like it. I put a lot of thought into this one. oh and the disclaimer saying I don't own either anime.**

* * *

><p>A Pure Heart<p>

Chapter 5: A Night of Pain and Suffering

It was the big night- the eight hundredth year anniversary of the academy. A night where all students and staff, including Death himself, dress up and enjoy a night filled with dancing, food and fun.

"You ready to go, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, walking through her bedroom door.

"Yeah, just give me a second," She replied, tying her hair up in a red ribbon. "There. So what do you think?" Kagome then asked, turning to face him. She was wearing a short black dress that had a red, horizontal stripe around her waist.

Inuyasha smiled. "You look great."

"Thanks. You're not looking half bad yourself!" She said, complementing him on his simple black suit, jacket left open.

The two headed down the stairs to wait for Kid, Liz and Patty, who were taking a bit longer than usual. Shortly after, they had finally come down. Liz and Patty were matching as usual, each wearing a tight red zip-up jacket. Kid wore something similar, though his was completely white with ruffles in place of a bow-tie.

"Looking great, Kid!" Inuyasha said teasingly.

"Thank you. Now shall we get going?" Kid suggested, heading to the door.

Kagome sighed. _He did even so much as look at me..._

_IDIOT! You didn't even look at her! _Kid thought angrily.

* * *

><p>"Kid, Kagome! Over here!" Maka called from the balcony.<p>

"We're here too, you know..." Liz mumbled so no one could hear.

"Are Black Star and Tsubaki here yet?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, not yet. But they better hurry. The party's about to start."

"EVERYONE, THE STAR HAS ARRIVED!"

"I guess you spoke to soon." Soul smirked.

* * *

><p>The night continued prosperously. The place looked great, and the food was wonderful. All that was left was dancing and mingling.<p>

Soul and Kagome stood alone on the balcony. Dancing wasn't 'cool' in Soul's books. Kagome, on the other hand, just wasn't in the mood.

"Hey Kagome, you love to dance. Why aren't you in there?" Soul asked.

"I don't really feel like it I guess."

"Whatever... Liar."

"I am not-"

"Soul! Let's go!" Maka exclaimed. "I love this song!"

"You comin'?" Soul questioned Kagome, as he was being dragged by the collar into the hall.

"No, you two have fun," She replied. "I'll just stay here... by myself... again." Kagome mumbled, resting her head on the rails of the balcony.

A few minutes later, Kagome could hear the song change from inside. The new song was at a much slower pace than the others; perfect for slow dancing. Kagome sighed, looking out into the night sky.

"So this is where you're hiding," Death the Kid said from the doorway.

"You found me." Kagome turned around to see him stepping towards her.

"Well, I was wondering... uh... would you like to dance?" He asked nervously.

"Sure..." She responded, smiling.

Death the Kid stood in front of Kagome, putting one hand on her waist, the other interlocking with hers; Kagome's free hand resting on his shoulder. And the two began to dance in the middle of the balcony, stepping slowly from side to side. It was rather simple, but neither of them seemed to care.

"I should have said this earlier," Kid began. "But you're looking really nice tonight... err, not that you don't always- I mean."

Kagome giggled. "Thank you."

"Err- Can I ask you something?" He questioned, seeming a bit more serious. "About your... parents?"

"My parents? Uh... okay, then. Ask away," She responded, a little confused.

"Well... I don't want to intrude or anything but, what would you do if you found out who their murderer was?"

Kagome thought about it for a moment. "It was so long ago so I guess it wouldn't much matter. It's not like I'd know where he was or anything like that, either," She answered calmly.

"And if you did?"

"The same thing. Finding him isn't exactly a priority right now. I have things to do here at the academy. The only way I'd even think about doing something is if he came to me. Then I'd have to kick his ass," Kagome continued. "But what's with the questions, Kid?"

He stopped dancing, avoiding Kagome's looks by staring at his feet.

"Kid?"

"Kagome," He said slowly. "You need to know. My father told me not to tell you, but..."

"What's wrong?"

Kid took a deep breath. "I know-"

A scream broke out from inside.

"YOU WITCH!" They could hear Stein yell. Suddenly, a woman dressed completely in black leapt over their heads and over the side of the balcony.

"Nurse Medusa?" Kagome questioned herself. She and Kid then both ran inside as a large, translucent-green cube began to form around the tower.

"What's going on?" Kid demanded of Sid, the zombie, joining the rest of the group around him.

"Medusa, the witch... She's planning something!" Sid panted, covered in wounds. "You have to get out of here, now. GO, SOUL RESONANCE!" He shouted, lifting his dagger into the air.

Five stone coffins then arose from the ground below, causing Maka, Black Star, Kagome, Death the Kid, along with their weapons, and Professor Stein to fall through the floors below.

* * *

><p>After what had seemed like ages of falling, the group had entered the basement of the academy.<p>

"Hm... All of the weapons fall to the ground while their meister's land on their feet," Soul noticed, as he, Inuyasha, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty looked up at their meisters from their positions on the ground. "I guess we are different."

The weapons all stood up. The nine of them were then being led down a long hallway by Professor Stein, arriving at a small stone door.

"Professor, what's going on?" Maka asked, worriedly.

"Medusa, along with her followers, has passed through this door already with a vile of black blood," Stein began to explain. "Also beyond this door, lies a Kishin who has been sealed there for eight hundred years."

"A kishin? You have got to be kidding me!" Soul exclaimed.

"He's telling the truth, I'm afraid," Kid assured them. "I heard it from Father himself. The Kishin, Asura, was defeated by him eight hundred years ago, and was sealed in their using a bag made of his own skin. It is because of him that this academy was founded."

"That is correct. Now are the nine of you ready to face whatever lies ahead?" Stein asked, facing the door. When he had turned to look at the group, he saw that the meisters had already changed into their signature battle clothing with their weapons in hand.

Maka, wearing her black cloak and red, plaid skirt, with her scythe, Soul; Black star, with the magic weapon, Tsubaki in hand, wearing his baggy grey muscle shirt and beige pants; Kid with his black and white suit, with his trusty hand guns, Liz and Patty; and finally, Kagome, with Inuyasha in the form of a sword, wearing her white top and her short green skirt.

"We're ready," They all said in unison.

* * *

><p>"So you've come," Medusa said, with an evil grin on her face, standing in the centre of large stone room.<p>

"Stay behind me, all of you," Stein warned. "This is what we are going to do. I am going to distract Medusa while you run as fast as you can. Wait until you have an opening before you slip past. Now if my guess it right, after Medusa, the next obstacle will be Crona," He began.

"Kid, Kagome, the two of you are the quickest and most nimble. You will go first, by passing Crona so you can catch up to the ones with the blood. Black Star, you will be next. I want you to fight Crona and the demon sword. Defeat him with any means necessary. Then Maka, I want you to do your best to catch up to Kid and Kagome. They're going to need all of the help they can get. Destroy the black blood at all costs."

"Is it really the best idea to say your plan right in front of me?" Medusa asked, laughing. "Do you honestly think I am going to let you pass?"

"Oh and one more thing," Stein continued, glancing to them over his shoulder. "It'll be rough in there, so promise me you won't die."

Kid and Kagome looked to each other, both with concerned expressions, grasping each other's hand.

"If you die, I'm going to kill you," Kagome told him plainly.

"I'll only die if it's along side of you," He said gently.

Something within Kagome ached. She then leaned herself into him; Kid doing to the same. Their lips met, refusing to part until they were satisfied.

"Is this really the time?" Inuyasha asked in his sword state.

When the two had finally split, Stein began to speak again, "Now that you two are done... " Both Kid and Kagome turned pink. "LET'S GO!" He shouted, giving them the okay to move.

"Vector Arrow!" Medusa commanded, as hundreds of black, shadow-like arrows bursted from her back, shooting in all directions.

Kid conjured up his board and jumped on to it with Kagome hanging on tightly. As they sped off, the arrows then began to attack. Death the Kid maneuvered around them with great agility, seeing an opening between a group of arrows and taking it. They had successfully gotten passed Medusa.

The next obstacle was even simpler. Kid hadn't bothered to slow down as he whizzed right past Crona and Ragnarok without a second thought. All that was in mind was catching up to Free, the werewolf, and Eruca, the witch.

As they entered the next area, Kid came to an abrupt stop.

"What's the matter, Kid?"

Kid didn't answer. He was dumbfounded by the appearance of the new room. Eruca had left dozens of floating bombs in their path that had no particular alignment.

"It's disgusting! I cannot continue through such a disgrace!" Kid cried, down on his hands and knees.

"Come on, Kid! We have to keep going!" Kagome said.

"I... can't."

"Patty," Liz began. "Why don't you motivate Kid with that cute little voice you have?"

Patty looked at kid; her adorable eyes changing into a pissed off expression.

"Get your ass up and move, damn it!" She demanded in an evil tone. Instantly, Kid got himself up in fear, hopping on his board, almost forgetting Kagome in the process, and sped through the room. All of the bombs were activated behind them, but they still managed to get through.

"The kishin... It's through here. I can already feel the madness," Kid stated, standing in front of the closed double-doors.

"Madness? What are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

_Of course she can't feel it._ Kid thought. _Her pure heart won't allow it. I just hope it stays that way..._

"Have no fear, Black Star is here!" Black Star cheered, coming in.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome shouted. "Where's Maka?"

"She's fighting Crona herself," He explained. "She has a score to settle... So the Kishin is through there?"

"Yes. We have no time to waste!" Death the Kid yelled, thrusting the door open and running inside with the others following.

* * *

><p>"You're too late!" The frog-like witch, Eruca, Laughed. "The black blood had been administered!"<p>

"But I... destroyed it!" Black Star shouted, slightly confused. "Didn't I?"

"No. You fell victim to the madness and only imagined yourself destroying it," Kid answered with the sound of defeat.

"But..."

A great rumble filled the air and the large, chained up skin-bag in the centre of the room began to shake and stir. A hand could be seen stretching out from it; then a face, a leg, until the entire body's outline could be seen. Eruca and Free backed away slowly to get out of the way.

"He's putting his skin back on!" Kid noticed. Black Star stood in front of it, shocked at what was happening. Kagome merely turned her head, disgusted with the sight.

The bag molded around the body, breaking the supporting chains, eventually forming a face and other noticeable features.

The Kishin Asura had been reborn.

It was a horrid sight. The man's full presence could not be seen for it was covered in white linens. But the linen alone, with three red eyed imprinted on it, were horrifying enough.

Black Star was the first to make a move, changing Tsubaki into her enchanted sword mode and swinging with all of his might. Asura, however, sent a whip like structure towards him, hitting Black Star square on the forehead, and knocking him unconscious.

Asura then turned to face Kagome and spoke.

"You're pure heart... I've seen it before," He said, speaking in a raspy, ominous voice.

Kagome froze.

"You were but a child when I saw you last."

"W-what are you talking about?" She demanded of him.

"Eight hundred years ago, I battled your parents in this very spot, Kagome Higurashi, and won. Though Death got in my way before I could get to you," Asura continued.

"What? How is that-?"

"SHUT UP!" Kid screamed, opening fire upon the Kishin, who in return, used the same attack as he did on Black Star, knocking him to the ground. Kid could barely move.

"Kid!" Kagome yelled, kneeling to his side. "Are you okay?"

Kid merely nodded, barely having enough strength to stay conscious.

"ASURA!" Kagome shouted, rising to her feet, quickly becoming enraged. "If what you say is true, then you murdered my family, and now you're hurting my friends. I'm not going to let you get away with this! Inuyasha, bow form!"

"Right!" Inuyasha replied, transforming into a bow.

_Good, the darkness had begun to take over. It's only a matter of time until she becomes completely enveloped._

"Let's go, Soul Resonance!" Inuyasha and Kagome chanted in unison. As they spoke, the bow (or Inuyasha) elongated, doubling in size. A light blue aura then appeared in Kagome's hands, growing larger as she placed it along the bow.

"GO!" she yelled, firing it towards Asura's heart.

Though he was one step ahead.

The arrow of aura, made up of the pairs combined wave lengths disappeared at the kishin's touch. As if it happened in slow motion, it then reappeared in a deep red color, with Asura's own wave length added, cutting through the air back towards the meister who originally fired it.

The arrow then pierced through Inuyasha, snapping him in half.

"Inuya-" Kagome stiffened, her expression going blank. She was hit with her own arrow and forced to the ground on her back. Inuyasha was thrown to the side, changing back into his human form, but completely immobilized and out cold.

Kagome's breathing became harsher as blood began to pour from the deep wound in her chest. If help didn't come soon, she would die.

"Ka-go...me," Kid chocked out.

Everything went black.


	7. A Sound Soul?

**Sorry about the chapter delay. My schedual has been completely full! I've been travelling a lot so i don't have internet access all of the time. On the plus side, I do have chapter 7 almost done, though I don't know when that will be posted. I'm going to be travelling again so it will be at least 3 more days.**

**Sorry!**

**Oh and thanks to all of those who have taken the time to read and/or review this story. I really appreciate it!**

* * *

><p>A Pure Heart<p>

Chapter 6: A Sound Soul?

_Blood was everywhere in sight. It wasn't her blood, however, but the blood of her dear friends. Their cold, mangled bodies lay scattered atop the stone wreckage that was once the academy, covered in deep gashes._

_Only a sword could have made wounds like this._

_She then realized that she held something, raising her hand to discover a sword stained crimson from blood; their blood. She had been the one who had slain the ones who had meant so much to her._

_She began to panic, screaming in agonizing pain, as Asura rose behind her, laughing maniacally at the scene at hand._

* * *

><p>"NO!" Kagome screeched, sitting up. She looked around, noticing that she was back in the safety of her own room. Everything Kagome had just seen; the death of Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty and even Kid; the blood on her hands... was just a dream.<p>

"Kagome!" She could hear Kid yell as he ran into the bedroom. "Are you alright?" He asked, kneeling beside the bed.

She didn't answer. Kagome couldn't get the nightmare out of her head. And what of the events at the party? Did they really happen? But based on the aching pain in her chest, Kagome was able to confirm it.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah... I'm okay," She said quietly. "Just a bad dream."

"You've been unconscious for almost a week now. We've all been worried about you," Kid said. "With how serious your wounds were, we were afraid that..."

Kagome placed a hand on her chest. It felt as if it were being set a flame, but that wasn't her main concern. The realization hit that she wasn't the only one to be struck down by her arrow.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, causing Kid to jump slightly.

"He'll be okay," Kid assured her. "He's in the academy's infirmary, but Proffesor Stein said that he should make a full recovery."

Kagome sighed in relief, though it didn't last very long. Memories of the night before came flowing back. Kagome remembered that Kid had brought up her parents murders during the dance and later, the Kishin Asura did the very same thing. Kid knew something that she didn't, and Kagome wanted to know immediately.

"Kid... I need you to tell me everything you know about Asura and my parents. Is what he said true? Did they really live eight hundred years ago?"

"Yes. Everything he said was correct. Your parents died fighting the Kishin. They died trying to protect you," Kid began to explain.

"Protext me? Why?"

"You are different from everyone else, Kagome. Everyone has madness in their heart and soul. It gives the person balance. But you are the exception," He continued. "You have a pure heart And because of it, it is that much easier to be corrupted by madness and Asura is doing everything he can to make sure that happens."

"But what could he possibly gain by doing that?"

"I don't know..." Kid paused. "My father told me when I first met you that if the purety is defiled, all will be lost. I don't know what he meant, but I will do everything I can to make sure you don't lose it."

"K-Kid," Kagome said, questioning herself of his change in tone.

"Kagome, I promise I'll protect you, no matter-" Kid stiffened, looking Kagome in the eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Your... eyes?"

"Huh?"

"Er... nothing," Kid said, standing up. "You should get some rest."

Without hesitation, Death the Kid left her room, closing the door behind him without showing his face. He stood in front of the closed door, unable to take another step.

_Kagome, your eyes... they've darkened. Am I already too late? Has the darkness already begun to spread?_

When Kid had looked at her, the usual bright, emerald eyes he loved so much were gone; replaced by a darker, cloudier green. Eventually, they would turn black. If that were to happen, she would be lost to him forever.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you guys made it!" Soul exclaimed as Kid, Kagome and Patty approached the basketball court. "Where's Liz?"<p>

"She had a nail emergency, so she's not coming," Kid explained with a dull voice.

"Hm... We're going to have uneven teams then."

"No, I'm not playing," Kagome interjected, taking a seat on the nearby bench. "I don't play basketball."

"Suit yourself!" Soul commented, passing the ball to Black Star. "Teams: Kid, Patty and Black Star verses Me, Maka and Tsubaki."

The six split up into their teams heading to opposite sides of the court.

"Let's make things interesting!" Black Star exclaimed, as Proffesor Stein and Maka's father, Spirit, walked into the park. "Maka, if your team loses, you have to ask your dad to hang out."

"What? But, ugh- fine," She complained looking to her father, who waved and cheered from the side lines.

"Yeah and if your team loses," Soul began. "Kid has to move one of his paintings two centimetres to the left and keep it there!"

"No! Anything but that!" Kid whined.

Kagome laughed, though shortly after, began to tune them out as they played.

"How have you been feeling, Kagome?" Stein asked, taking a seat beside her.

"I've been doing fine. There's still a bit of pain, but I'm okay. But how's Inuyasha?"

"He will be back on his feet in a few days. There's no need to worry," He replied.

"That's good. I don't know what I'd do if anything else happened to him."

"Hey Kagome, come on!" Soul shouted. "Maka's down, and you're up!"

"Ugh, fine. Whatever!"

"Kagome," Stein started. "Should you really be playing in your current condition? You don't want to make it worse."

Kagome stood up. "Why don't you worry about your own condition before you worry about mine?" She suggested, walking on to the court.

_How does she know about the madness? Her pure heart shouldn't allow-  
>No...<em>

"Team change up!" Soul exclaimed. "Black Star, you're with us. Kagome, with Kid and Patty."

"HURRAY!" Patty cheered. "We're going to Kick your Ass!"

"Kagome, your ball."

Kagome grabbed the ball and immediately ran to the basket as fast as she could, easily avoiding the blocks made my Soul and Black Star. She then tossed the ball into the air, landing it right in the basket with ease.

"I thought you said you couldn't play basketball!" Soul said, trying to catch his breath.

"I said I didn't!" Kagome grined. "I never said I couldn't."

Round two began. Kid, Kagome and Patty on defense; Soul had the ball. Soul raced across the court, passing the ball to Black Star, then to Tsubaki, who continued down the court. Patty then knocked the ball out of her hands in Kid's direction, though he missed the chance to grab it. The ball was in Soul's hand once again, but Kagome was ready for him. She charged at Soul and managed to steal the ball. Unfourtunately, she triped herself in the process, bringing both her and Soul to the ground face first; Soul landing on top of her.

"Haha! They fell down!" Patty cheered.

"Are you two alright?" Tsubaki asked, letting a small giggle escape.

Neither of them could answer, nor get up for that matter. Soul rolled off Kagome; both of them in a fit of laughter. Soon, everyone else joined in as they helped up the fallen.

* * *

><p>A few weeks had passed since the incident with the Kishin. Like Proffesor Stein had said, Inuyasha had made a full recovery, and was out and about like nothing had happened.<p>

Because the Kishin was released into the world, things around the DWMA had tensed. Lord Death had gathered four of the available Death Scythes within the school for extra protection. Proffesor Stein was given orders to enforce a new technique onto Maka and the other's shoulders called 'Team Resonance' or the 'Soul Link.' The technique enabled a meister to, not only resonate with a weapon's soul, but with the other meisters on the team as well, increasing the team's overall power.

Maka, Black Star, Kagome and Death the Kid, along with their weapons, had been in the park for hours, trying to get it right. Every time they had tried, however, they had failed. Stein was now threatening to kick them out of his class if they were unable to do it by sun down.

"Focus!" Stein yelled. "You don't have a choice but to master this. Now do it again!"

The group sighed but didn't dare protest.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" The nine of them shouted, as their souls then appeared as a barrier around the meister's bodies.

_We have to do this right!_ Maka thought, connecting her soul with Death the Kid's. _I can't be kicked out of the class. I won't!_

_Your turn, Kagome._ Kid said to her using his thoughts. Kagome's soul wave-length then made it's way to Kid's, trying to connect, though when it did, the entire groups connection broke and Kagome dropped to her knees.

"Come on, Kagome! You're stronger than this!" Black Star yelled. "Not as strong as I am... but still!"

Kagome remained on the ground with a hand on her chest. Concerned, Kid began to approach her.

"Kid, stay where you are and Kagome, get up and do it again," Stein demanded sternly.

"Just give me a minute!" Kagome snapped, leaving everyone else speechless. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her mind and soul. There was something within her that didn't want to resonate, and she needed to fix that. "A sound soul dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body," Kagome chanted to herself, before taking another deep breath. "Okay, I'm ready," She said, rising to her feet once again.

As they continued the attempt of the soul link, Maka and Black Star still had some difficulties linking with eachother. But after a great argument and a punch Black Star's face made by Maka, they were able to link successfully. After six and a half hours, the group had finally made a Soul Link, as well as a successful team, whose leader was appointed to be Maka.

"Congradulations," Stein said, smiling. "The attempt was a little weak, but it was still a complete team resonance. You all remain in my class."

* * *

><p>The nine walked through the streets of Death City. After their hard day's work, all they wanted to do was go home to their bed.<p>

"Hey Black Star," Maka said, turning to face him. "I want you to punch me in the face."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"I hit you earlier. This way we'll be even. And don't you dare hold back!"

"Alright, but you better prepare yourself!" Black Star lifted his fist into the air, thrusting it into her jaw with as much force as he could gather, sending her flying into the air.

"Dude, that was so uncool!" Soul stated.

"You could've held back a little," Kid said bluntly.

Maka merely laughed as she lay in the middle of the street, a few feet away from the rest of them. The group ran up to see if she was okay, but Kagome stayed in her place.

"What's the matter, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, taking notice.

"N-nothing..."

Kagome was seeing those images again; of blood and of darkness. They continued to play in her head wherever she went and it began to scare her. Kagome saw them in her sleep, while she played basketball the other day (which is the reason she tripped), during their Soul Link practice, and again now.

_What is wrong with me?_

* * *

><p><strong>Thought I'd tell u what the next chapter is called<strong>

**Chapter 7: A Clean Break**


	8. A Clean Break

**AN: Sorry for the lack of updates. I just started university so I haven't really had the time. I've had this chapter written for like two weeks but I never got the chance to type it up. This past couple weeks has been hecktic, having to pack everything and move out, unpack everything in my dorm, buy all my books, classes, etc. Anyways, I'll try my best to update as often as I can, so if I don't get something in every week, please don't get mad! I'm sorry! Anyways, on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Soul Eater; though it would be really cool if I did, so I could have Death the Kid all to myself!**

* * *

><p>"You guys made it!" Patty exclaimed, opening the doors of Death Manor to see Maka, Souol, Black Star, Tsubaki, and the new face, Crona.<p>

"Of course! We wouldn't miss a chance like this to party!" Black Star cheered, already heading into the mass of people that filled the foyer.

"Black Star, wait for me!" Tsubaki shouted, running after him.

Crona stood alone against the wall, watching the crowd dance and mingle with one another. Only the shrunken form of Ragnarok gave him company, though it wasn't much, saying as Ragnarok was literally a part of Crona, shooting out of his back any time he felt like teasing him.

Crona, not used to the aspect of socializing, was beside himself of what to do in such a situation, and merely sighed to himself.

"Hey stupid, what'cha doing acting all depressed?" Ragnarok asked him, erupting from the boy's spine. "You're ruining the fun!"

"Sorry," He squeaked.

"You should be lucky those brats are being so nice! They could have killed you for what you did, and if you were killed, I would have ended up dead too!"

"I know... but I don't know how to deal with people yet! It's too scary!" Crona whined.

"Crona, what are you doing here all by yourself?" Kid asked, emerging from the crowd to stand in front of him.

"Well... I... uh-" He stuttered, unsure of what to say.

Kid smiled. "It's alright. You can get to know everyone at your own pace," He said, patting Crona on the back.

"Hey Kid!" Kagome shouted from the other room. "Lord Death wants to talk to us!"

"See you around Crona."

_Why are they being so nice to me?_ The pink haired boy asked himself as he watched Death the Kid walk away.

* * *

><p>"Liz, Patty, Inuyasha!" Kagome called out. "Get in here!"<p>

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked, walking into the room with the Thompson sisters. "I was this close to... uh... never mind." He stammered, closing the hallway door behind him.

"The five of us are going to the Sahara desert," Kid began.

"Now?" Liz questioned, not overly thrilled about the news. "But the party-"

"Can wait," He continued, ignoring the groans and scowls coming from his weapon. "According to my father, there is an express train that never rests, running through the desert. Arachnophobia is after a demon tool located within it, so we have to get it first."

"Arachnophobia? You mean that spider gang?" Inuyasha questioned.

Kid nodded.

"So why do we have to do it?" Liz whined.

"Because the train moves 500 miles an hour and we are the only ones who can catch it," The reaper explained. "Kagome, didn't you say that you just mastered Inuyasha's demon speed ability?"

"Err- yeah."

"Alright then. Make sure you all dress properly, unless you want to burn up. Meet me out front in ten minutes."

* * *

><p>"It's so dusty here," Liz complained, covering her mouth with cloth as the group approached a stone platform in the middle of the Sahara.<p>

"I'm going to make a sand castle!" Patty exclaimed, running to a clear spot, dragging her sister with her. The other three merely giggled and chuckled, climbing the few steps of the platform to wait for the train to arrive.

"It looks like we're not the only ones wanting to board," Kagome noticed, looking to a shadowy figure standing to the left of Kid.

"Are you a passenger as well?" He asked it.

"_Chichi_," The figure replied.

"The least you could do is answer him, buddy!" Inuyasha shouted unecessarily.

"No matter..." Kid pulled out his pocket watch, checking it, and then sighing. "At this rate, the train will never make it on time. I guess its punctuality was but a rumor."

As soon as he finished speaking, however, a train whistle sounded in the distance as a trail of dust whizzed past.

"Aw, my castle fell," Patty sighed, glaring at the lump of dirt and sticks that was once her beloved creation.

"That was the demon express! Quick before it gets away!" Kid commanded. "Liz, Patty!" On his command, the Thompson sisters then changed into their hand gun form, as Kid conjured his board, beginning his chase.

"Wait for me!" Kagome called out, taking a running start. "Inuyasha!"

"Right!" He answered, transforming into a sword, landing in a sheath tied around his meister's waist.

Kagome began her sprint to catch up to Kid and the speeding demon express, not taking notice to the other passenger take flight and pursuit.

"Thanks for waiting Kid!" Kagome panted, running up to the reaper.

"Heh... I knew you'd catch up eventually," He said with a grin on his face, as the express train came into view.

Without warning, a mix of dust and flames suddenly burst behind the two; the explosion just narrowly missing them. When the smoke had cleared, the figure from before could be seen hovering above them, doing everything it could to prevent them from boarding.

"What's that thing's problem?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Here comes another one!" Kid yelled, as the witch sent a second explosive their way. "Kagome, get ready to jump as soon as the next one comes."

"Alright!" Kagome sped up, running alongside the demon express, preparing to take a leap. Right on cue, the flying witch dropped a third bomb in Kagome's path. With little effort, Kagome stepped to the side, dodging it with ease, and then leapt into the air, landing on the roof of the train.

"Your turn!" Kagome called to Kid.

Kid nodded and began to make his move, soaring into the air while avoiding the witch's multiple attack, landing beside the other meister holding his board in his hand.

"Nice..." Kagome laughed.

"_Chichi!_" The mouse-like witch screeched, dropping a minefield of bombs once again.

"Arg!" Kid cried, covering his face, feeling bits of shrapnel scratch his skin. There was too much smoke for him to see and too many explosives for him to move out of the way. He had to take the pain. As the smoke cleared, he noticed the small witch fly off, heading towards the front of the train.

"Let's go, Kagome. We have to get the demon tool before it does!" He stated, though there was no reply. "Kagome?" Kid turned around, eyes scanning the train in slight panic. She wasn't there.

"Kid!" Kagome screamed. Kid followed the voice, dashing to the ledge of the express to find the meister hanging on to the car's side rail for dear life.

"Kagome! Take my hand!" Kid kneeled to the ground, stretching his hand out as far as he could in hopes that she could reach.

"I-I can't! I'll fall!"

"Just do it!" He yelled.

Kagome had no choice but to obey. It was either take his hand, or fall to the ground bellow. The girl released one hand from the bar, trying to reach for his. They were mere inched apart from one another's grasps when-

"NO!" Kid shouted.

Kagome's remaining hand had slipped, sending her hurdling through the hair and rolling into the sand as the train raced further away, leaving her unconscious in a trail of dust.

"KAGOME!" Kid made a motion to go after the girl, but was stopped by his weapons, who had transformed back into their human states.

"What are you doing? If you go after her, we'll fail the mission!" Liz pointed out.

"But-"

"She'll be okay!" Patty ensured him. "Inuyasha is with her."

"I... guess," Kid gazed in her direction for but a moment longer before turning away and continuing his mission to find the demon tool.

* * *

><p>"Ka...me. Hey- ...gome," A voice called out.<p>

"Urn..." Kagome's eyes flickered open, her fuzzy vision resting on a blurry red and black figure that seemed to be holding her.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked with a concerned expression on his face.

"Y-yeah... I'm f-fine," the dazed meister answered, attempting to sit up. "Where's the train?"

"Gone off ahead somewhere."

"Then let's go. We have to catch up to it!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Even after an injury, there's still no stopping you."

"You're damn right!" Kagome started to laugh slightly. "Now help me up."

Inuyasha took a hold of her hand, pulling her to her feet. Kagome placed her left foot on the ground first, then her right. As soon as the right touched the ground, however, Kagome gasped as a shock of pain shot up her leg, causing her to fall to the ground again.

"What's wrong?"

"I-it hurts too much..." Kagome cried. "I can't move it."

_Shit, this isn't good..._ Inuyasha thought. "Try to get on my back," He began, crouching down. "We'll catch up to Kid then get you some help."

"O-okay."

* * *

><p>"DIE!" shouted Fisher King, the arachnophobia assassin. "I won't let you get your filthy reaper hands on that demon tool!"<p>

Gun shots and explosives were being fired rapidly. Kid did his best to dodge using the trains seating and luggage, but he was running out of place to hide from the attacks, with his doing very little damage. In order to stop this maniac, he needed to use _Soul Resonance_ but the field was much too small to fire his _Death Cannon_ successfully.

"What's the matter reaper? Too scared to fight back? Or have you come to your senses and decided to give up?" The assassin laughed.

"Shut the hell up!" Kid yelled, firing at him again, though it still had no effect.

"Is that the best the academy has to offer?" He asked, chuckling. "Then I guess there's no point in me sticking around."

Fisher King bursted out the doors and hopped across to the next car, breaking the connection link between him and Death the Kid.

"See you later, reaper... or not!"

* * *

><p>Inuyasha had been running for what had seemed like hours. He wasn't used to having to run with someone on his back for so long. But he didn't care too much. His goal was to find Kid, so they could go home and help Kagome, though catching up to him seemed impossible at the rate he was going.<p>

"Have we gotten close yet?" Kagome asked, though unable to stay conscious for more than a few minutes at a time.

"Don't worry about it. We'll catch up soon enough," He replied, though she had already slipped into a state of unconsciousness before she could hear him. Inuyasha sighed, desperately wanting to stop to let her rest, but continued to run in spite of his better judgment.

After running for while longer, something had finally come into view, though it wasn't the train he was searching for, but a campsite. Inuyasha approached it with caution, though relaxed once he saw the emblems on the few flags surrounding it. The site belonged to DWMA.

"Sid! Nygus!" Inuyasha panted, running out of breath as he slowed in front of them.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here? Why aren't you with Kid?" Sid questioned.

"What happened to Kagome?" Nygus asked, noticing the unconscious girl on his back before he got the chance to answer.

"Kagome fell off the train," Inuyasha explained, lying her down on a sleeping bag directed by the cloth-covered nurse. "She wasn't able to walk and she's been struggling to stay awake."

Nygus began her examination of the new patient, checking her head first for any serious damage, then making her way to the legs.

"Well, by the looks of things, she will have a minor concussion, nothing to serious. We just have to keep an eye on it, that's all," Nygus stated. "As for the pain in her legs, she seems to have a fractured ankle. A clean break, so it will heal rather quickly. She's lucky to have only minor injuries though. A fall at that speed should have killed her."

"She's just lucky, I guess." Inuyasha couldn't help but make a small smile, though it turned out to look like a grimace.

"Nygus, I have word from Deathscythe Azusa that the demon express had stopped and the artifact has been retrieved," Sid said, approaching her. "I'll make my way to the scene now."

"I'm going too," Inuyasha added. "The sooner Kid knows about Kagome, the better."

"Alright then. Anyone else going- move out!"

* * *

><p>"Answer me, Fisher!" Kid demanded. The grim reaper had the key-shaped demon tool in hand. Removing it had caused the train to make a complete stop. "You are in no position to ignore me! Who is Eibon, and why is my father's signature beside his on this contraption?"<p>

"He he he... Pushy, pushy," Fisher King laughed, his body mangled in the corner of the train's engine room. "Lady Arachne won't be happy when she finds out about this."

"Answer the question! Who is Eibon?" Kid asked angrily.

The assassin sighed. "Alright... Eibon is-"

Blood poured down the assassin's forehead. Before he could give Death the Kid answers, a knife had suddenly been plunged into his skull, killing him instantly.

"Are you alright Kid?" Sid asked, climbing on board.

"Y-yeah... uh, here," Kid said, handing over the key.

"Thank you for obtaining this for us. Lord Death will be quite pleased. You can have this guy's soul, since you did most of the work. Being generous was just the kind of man I was."

"Kid!" Inuyasha shouted, running towards him.

"Inuyasha?" Kid questioned, hopping out of the train, glancing around. "Where's Kagome?"

"Back at the campsite. She'll be fine."

"Good..." He sighed.

"You alright? You seem a bit off," Inuyasha noticed.

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's head to the camp."

_Eibon..._

* * *

><p><em>Stop it, please! I don't want to hurt them!<em>

_**You Don't Have A Choice!**_

_But they're my friends!_

_**Do It! NOW!**_

Kagome's eyes opened with a fright._ It was only a dream..._

"Look whose finally up," Soul commented with a smirk.

The dazed girl looked around, taking notice that she was back in the academy's dispensary, surrounded by Kid, Inuyasha, Maka and Soul.

"You know..." Kagome said softly, everything around her still slightly fuzzy. "We spend _way_ too much time in here."

The group laughed, realizing that she had a very good point.

"Thought you'd be used to it by now!" Inuyasha grinned.

"How are you feeling?" Maka asked.

"I have a splitting headache and my leg feels like a dead-weight, but other than that, I'm fine," she replied. "Err- how long have I been out?"

"Most of the day... You didn't miss much," Inuyasha answered. "But you did hit your head pretty hard.

"Yeah..." Kagome sighed, rubbing the side of her head, wincing slightly at the pain it caused. "So how long have you guys been here?"

"We've been taking turns watching you. Black Star was here for awhile a few hours ago-" Maka began to explain.

"Yeah and he left his mark too!" Soul interrupted, pointing to Kagome's arm, laughing. Kagome looked down only to see Black Star's infamous signature written across her wrist in bold, black permanent marker.

"I'll get him back for that later..."

"Anyways," Maka continued. "Soul and I got here maybe fifteen minutes ago to relieve Kid and Inuyasha but Kid refuses to go home."

Kagome looked over to Kid, who was hiding his eyes, not saying a word the entire time.

"Kid?"

He remained still, unable to look at her, or gaze upon those eyes that had darkened yet again.

"I'm sorry... This is completely my fault," He said quietly. "If I had only gotten to you sooner."

"If it was anyone's fault, it was my own for not hanging on long enough." Kagome smiled. "No- it was definitely that mousey-witchy thing's fault for throwing those damn bombs at me in the first place. Please don't blame yourself for this."

Kid let out a slight chuckle. "Sorry... it's a bad habit of mine..."

"You're so sweet." Kagome sat up slightly, leaning close to the reaper to give him a small kiss on the cheek. As soon as she lay back down, however, a look of irritation formed on Kid's face.

"YOU CAN'T JUST KISS ME ON ONE CHEEK! IT HAS TO BE BOTH OR IT WILL RUIN THE SYMMETRY COMPLETELY!" Kid shouted, though the tone of his voice sounded somewhat fake.

"There he goes again..." Inuyasha snorted.

Kagome giggled, giving him another peck on the opposite cheek. Kid sighed in relief. "That's much better." Though on the inside he was really thinking _I can't believe she fell for it!_

Nygus, hearing the racket, finally interrupted the 'party.'

"You should all get going and let Kagome rest," She said. "The injury won't heal if you keep her up."

"Awe, but I'm not tired!" Kagome complained, failing to hold back a yawn.

"I guess we'll see you tomorrow, Kagome," Inuyasha said, heading to the door, waiting for a response from his meister, though he never got one. "Kagome?" Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder to see the overtired girl fast asleep under her covers.

He sighed.

_What are we going to do with you?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again I am really sorry about the lack of updates! I really hope you liked this chapter! And I hope you'll review. If you do, Death the Kid will give you a symmetrical hug (but no more than 3 seconds... that boy is MINE... i mean Kagome's... I mean... hehehe)<strong>


	9. BREW

**Hey guys, I told you it would be awhile for this chapter, but to make it up to you, I already have chapter 9 written and chapter 10 started. This isn't one of my favourite chapters of the story, but that okay. I can say, though, the next one will be worth the wait. **

**Reason why it took me so long: UNIVERSITY SUCKS! It's not even funny how much work was piled on last week! And then I also had to go home for thanksgiving (which I forgot my story) then my friend and I were decorating the dorm for halloween. And finally a couple of friends and I were working on our costumes. One is being Link from Legend of Zelda, the other is being Kairi (spelling?) from Kingdom Hearts, and I am being... wait for it... DEATH THE KID! It's almost finished! and making it cost me less than 20 bucks! I CAN'T WAIT!**

**Anyways, after my little rant and my completely defected word count, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>A Pure Heart<p>

Chapter 8: BREW

"Kagome, we should take a break. We've been going all morning!" Inuyasha said. "You've even skipped class for this."

Kagome stood seemingly alone in a clearing next to the academy. It was a greater risk of getting caught, but it was much easier to train there.

Two months had passed since the meister was blown of the train, breaking her ankle in the process. Two months since she was last on a mission, or even wielded Inuyasha for that matter. Healing rather quickly for a fracture, her brace had been removed mere hours ago, giving her the power to move freely once again. Though the nurse had told her to take it slow, Kagome shrugged it off, heading out to train immediately after.

"Come one, Inuyasha. We have a lot to catch up on!" Kagome said, placing her hands on her knees, running out of breath. "Two months is a long time!"

Inuyasha, a second ago in his bow form, morphed back into a human, taking a seat on a nearby rock.

"I know, but you should slow down a bit. You don't want to go breaking that thing again," the weapon warned.

"Pfft, I'm fine. It healed up fast and proper."

"Yeah… too fast. Why is that? It usually takes a person longer to heal a break like that," Inuyasha questioned suspiciously.

"Err- I… I guess I'm just lucky!" Kagome smiled, pushing it off. "Anyways, let's keep going."

"But-"

"Attention all student," Spirit announced over the intercom. "Could all E.A.T. students please go to the Death room immediately for an important mission briefing."

"That's us. I guess training will have to wait." Inuyasha smirked, thankful for his perfect timing.

Kagome couldn't help but scowl at him before heading towards the hundreds of stairs leading to the DWMA.

* * *

><p>The bitter winds tore through their hair; harsh waves keeping them off their feet. With how far north they were going, the students knew it would be cold- but this was ridiculous.<p>

A couple of days after the mission briefing, the top one star meisters were put on a boat and shoved off to the arctic to collect another demon tool known as BREW. Arachnophobia's leader, Lady Arachne, especially wanted this tool, for it was rumoured to grant the wielder's greatest desires. This also meant that Arachnophobia troops would be at the lost islands as well, which could cause a lot of trouble for the academy.

"GOD! This is taking forever!" Black Star shouted. "Are we there yet?"

Maka scowled. "Do _you_ see an island anywhere?"

"Well… no, but how could you with all of this fog?"

"Ahem," Professor Stein cleared his throat, silencing the bickering meisters. "A couple of days ago, we gave you a briefing of this mission which I expected all of you to remember," He began.

Black Star froze. _I was supposed to listen to that?_ He thought the look of panic stretching across his face.

"Of course, I'm going to explain it again for those of you who didn't pay attention the first time," He continued, putting emphasis on the last part, glaring hard at the clueless assassin. Stein explained the mission to the group, though only really talking to Black Star, who just so happened to be the only one who didn't hear it the first time.

"Hey Kid," Kagome whispered to him. "Any luck on finding out who Eibon was?"

Kid shook his head. "No. The library only had one book with his name in it, but someone had taken it out three months ago and has yet to return it."

"Have you tried asking the person?"

"Whoever took it only signed it out using an M," Kid explained, not noticing a certain pig-tailed meister stiffen as he spoke. "Though I think it was Medusa."

"I hate that witch," Inuyasha added in. "I mean, look what she did to that Crona kid!"

"Well she's gone now… but we have a bigger problem at the moment," The reaper stated as the lost islands came into view.

* * *

><p>The seven meisters- Maka, Black Star, Kid, Kagome, Ox, Kilik and Kim- stood facing what appeared to be an enormous, black and red cyclone. It was a magnetic field that had surrounded a factory that was destroyed eight hundred years ago by witch magic. And inside this factory, lay BREW; the final and most powerful of the demon tools, carrying the very essence of Eibon himself.<p>

"Within this field, as you know," Stein began, facing his students with Marie by his side. "Lies BREW. However, only Marie and I will go in and retrieve it. The rest of you will stay here until we return. If we're not back in twenty minutes, Kim, give the signal to retreat," He continued, directing himself to the pink haired lantern meister, who nodded in return.

"Wish us luck," Marie said softly with a smile as she and Professor Stein turned and embarked into the magnetic field, unaware of what lay ahead.

Seconds felt like minutes; minutes like hours. Time seemed to drag slower and slower the longer Stein and Marie was in the field. Kid, whether of worry or impatience, couldn't help but check his pocket watch every couple of minutes. It also didn't help that it was getting colder. For warmth, Kim held up her weapon, Jackie (who just so happened to be a lantern) and shared the heat with the others.

"I'm so hungry!" Black Star complained. "Hey Kilik, give me one of your candy bars!"

"Sorry, this is my last one," He responded, chewing on the last couple bites.

"LIAR!"

The rest of the group ignored the typical bickering, too focused on their own hunger and tiredness.

Kagome shivered. "It's so cold! I should be used to this kind of thing! I mean… it got really cold some nights when I lived on the streets. And I didn't even have a coat!" She shivered again, hugging herself into her slim-fit, white coat. "I wish those two would hurry up!"

"It's been fifteen minutes. They should be out soon," Kid stated. "And you've been off the streets for over a year now. There's no way you'd still be adjusted to the cold," He continued, wrapping his arms around her to share some of his heat.

Kagome blushed, trying to avoid the five pairs of eyes staring at the couple.

"I can't sense them anymore!" Maka shouted suddenly. "Professor Stein and Miss Marie's soul wavelengths; they've disappeared."

"You could detect their souls even with this magnetic field?" Kid questioned, completely awestruck at her ability. Maka nodded in return. "Alright, I'll go in and check it out. My reaper body should be able to withstand the field longer."

"No way, man! We're going too!" Black Star cheered, Maka and Kagome nodding in agreement.

"I'll go too," Kilik said, following Maka's group. But before they could approach the field, loud shouting and rumbles were heard from the distance.

Arachnophobia had come.

"Don't worry, my darling Kim!" Ox cheered, staring down the approaching henchmen with his lightning rod raised. "The lightning king will protect you and then we can be together in peace!"

Kim face-palmed. "Only if you get rich!" She called out

"Sorry guys!" Kilik began. "You four will have to go without me. I can't leave my team."

"Right!"

Maka, Black Star, Kid and Kagome took one last glance to their friends in battle before heading into the magnetic field. At first, the field was noisy and cloudy, making the visibility slim to none. But before long, the group had found themselves to be in what appeared to be an Aztec temple grounds.

"W-where are we?" Kagome asked, looking around to see a long, stone pathway, lined with stone pillars on each side, leading to an ancient-looking building. "I thought this place was supposed to be in ruins."

"It was…" Kid said, looking puzzled at the perfect condition of the witches' lab until something caught his eye. "Huh? Father? What is he doing out of Death City?"

The remaining members looked to the sky. Kid was right. Lord Death really was flying towards the lab, though his mask seemed more terrifying than before.

"Could it be that… this is an image of the past?"

Maka stiffened, her gaze shifting to a witch clothed in long, purple robed, standing in the corner with another. "It's Arachne!"

"What is she doing here?" Black Star asked.

"We should be asking you the same thing!" Marie yelled from up ahead, holding Stein up on her shoulder.

"Miss Marie!"

"We're sorry, but you took so long and we got worried," Maka explained.

"And we still have fifteen minutes, so we can keep looking, since your body isn't up for it," Black Star continued. He was right. Marie looked down at her hand, and then over to Stein. Their bodies were slowly phasing out, and eventually, they would be destroyed completely.

"A-alright… but promise me you'll be careful," She said, making her way out with Stein, who appeared to be going insane.

"Now that those two are out of the way, I can finally make my leave!" An unfamiliar voice chuckled from the other end of the stone path.

Black Stars eyed widened as the figure stepped out of the shadows.

"MOSQUITO!"

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED AND ENCOURAGED! AND THANKS AGAIN TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED PREVIOUSLY, FAVORITED, ALERTED... AND HELL... EVEN READ THIS STORY! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH IT MEANS TO ME!<strong>


	10. You're More Important

**Alright, here's the next chapter... which took me HOURS to type for... whatever reason. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was by far the hardest one to write.**

* * *

><p>A Pure Heart<p>

Chapter 9: You're More Important

"Mosquito!" Black Star shouted. "Give us the magic tool!"

"And why would I do that?" Mosquito asked, directing his attention to the silver briefcase he held, supposedly containing BREW.

"Just look at you," Maka began. Mosquito looked down. His body was slowly phasing in and out as Marie and Stein's were before him. "If we keep you here long enough, you'll just end up destroying yourself. We don't even have to fight you!"

"I see… I guess this old body can only withstand the field for twenty minutes. But my form from a hundred years ago should buy me ten more, and then we'll be even!"

Mosquito chuckled, his frail body slowly growing in size, muscles buffing up as if they were filling with air. The next thing the young meister knew they were face with a giant beast; every part of him magnified, other than his stubby legs.

"What the hell? Do you honestly think a tiny bug like you can defeat a big STAR like me?" Black Star asked cockily. "Prepare to d-" Before Black Star could make a move however, a strange figure appeared in front of him, walking across the battle field.

"So… this is Eibon." Mosquito grinned an evil grin as he sized up the masked man dressed in white and grey robes.

Kid's eyes widened as he watched Eibon slide across his view and into the forest beside him.

"Die Mosquito!" Black Star yelled, charging at the oversized insect with full force.

"Wait Black Star, we have to follow Eibon!" Kid called out to him.

"Are you serious Kid? We only have ten minutes and that not near enough time for even a star like me to shine! And I only need a second to stand out!" He replied, taking a number of swipes at the opponent, though every one of them blocked with ease.

"Maka, we should help Black Star," Soul said, an image of him appearing out of the scythe blade. "BREW is our priority."

Maka nodded in return, running forward to join the fight. Kid couldn't believe it. Wasn't Eibon more important; the one who created the magic tools in the first place?

"Kagome?" He asked as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry Kid, but Black Star is actually right for once," She said calmly. A slight look of betrayal appeared on Kid's face. "Eibon will have to wait."

"But-" Before he could protest however, Kagome had already sprinted towards the battle field, bow in hand. Kid stood there for a moment longer, completely beside himself of what to do, until he witnessed his friends get thrown to the ground.

The reaper raised Liz and Patty and took fire.

"It's about time, Kid!"

"Well I can't leave that thing alive." He smiled with determination in his eyes. "He's disgusting!"

And so the battle was really able to commence. Black Star swung Tsubaki every chance he got. Kagome shot her arrows and attacked with her sword. Kid fired almost aimlessly at his target. Finally, Maka leapt into the air, swinging her scythe with all of her might. Unfortunately, all was for naught, the attacks not leaving as much as a scratch on Mosquito's body.

"Is that the best you got?" Mosquito taunted before throwing a punch, launching the four off their feet and onto the ground. "I was expecting more of a challenge from the academy."

"Hey, listen you guys," Soul said. "We can't beat him unless we use the resonance link."

"But we can't use it in here. The magnetic field-" Kagome began, but only to be interrupted by the scythe again.

"I'm going to play the piano to direct your soul wavelengths," Soul continued with a serious tone. Maka couldn't help but burst into laughter with the rest of the group- weapons and all. "What's so funny?"

"You!" Black Star snickered. "We were going to find a way in to trick you into playing, but now you're offering!"

"It's just a shame that we don't have time to listen to it leisurely," Kid said, smiling.

"Whatever! Just do your stupid resonance thing!" Soul snapped.

"Soul resonance!" The nine shouted in unison. Music then began to play in the meisters' heads. The ominous sounds of the piano seemed to fill them with a new aura, strengthening their movements substantially.

The meisters moved in for the attack again at a completely different pace, Maka and Black Star from below while Kid and Kagome attacked from the sky, using the pillars as leverage. Maka and Black Star slashed and sliced at Mosquito's feet, causing him to lose balance, giving the other two a chance for a clear shot. When the chance arrived, Kid and Kagome hopped from pillar to pillar on opposite sides, making their way over to the enemy. When the timing was just right, they leapt into the air and flipped over, firing at him with Kid's shots and Kagome's arrows before landing on the opposite sides.

"Black Star," Soul stated plainly, pressing a single key on his piano.

"Alright Tsubaki, Enchanted Sword Mode!"

"Right!"

Shadows began to swirl around his feet and, on his command, raced over to Mosquito and tied themselves around his arms and legs.

"Tsubaki, reel him in!" Black Star demanded. The shadows then pulled the insect towards the assassin as he raised his sword, slashing Mosquito's chest on contact. Mosquito backed away quickly, stunned from the pain in his bloody chest. "That'll teach him. Enchanted sword mode off," Black Star panted, holding his chest and gasping for air.

"Your turn Kagome."

"Inuyasha, sword!" Kagome commanded, hopping down from her position on the pillar. The sword pulsated, growing in both length and width. Kagome raised the large sword into the air.

"WINDSCAR!" The meister and weapon both yelled. As she swung the sword, an aura of wind surrounded the blade of the sword, then fired at Mosquito when it was brought to the ground with great force. As the smoke cleared around Mosquito, who was now covered in wounds, he barely had time to react before the meister came into view, preparing for a jump-kick.

But he was ready for her this time.

Kagome jumped and extended her right leg, slicing through the air towards the opponent. While in midair, Mosquito took a hold of her foot, gripping it with all of his strength. All that was heard by the others was a snap and a yelp of pain coming from the meister, before she was thrown into one of the pillars, unable to move.

"Kagome!" The other three shouted.

"I-I'm alright…" Kagome cried, attempting to sit up.

"I guess it's my turn," Kid said darkly, a tone of anger and revenge in his voice. "You'll pay for that last one Mosquito! Liz! Patty!"

"Yeah!"  
>"Wahoo!"<br>The Thompson sisters then multiplied in size, seemingly enveloping both of the reaper's arms in metal. Three whit spikes shot out of each shoulder, and suddenly, the two guns were transformed into two identical cannons.

"Noise level stable," Liz stated. "Ready to fire in 5."

"4" Patty cheered

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Death Cannon!" Death the Kid shouted, taking aim at his target. As he fired, two enormous, pink beams erupted from the cannons, speeding towards Mosquito.

"ARG!" Mosquito yelped as the beams engulfed him, surrounding him with light and a skull-shaped cloud of black smoke.

"Maka! Quick, before he recovers!"

"Alright, let's go Soul!" As Maka readied her weapon, it appeared to glow a light blue, doubling- no, tripling in size. "You're going down Mosquito! HYAH!' Maka exclaimed as she commenced the attack.

"Wait!" Kagome interrupted, looking down at her hand. It began to fuzz in and out just as before. "We're out of time!"

Maka was forced to stop mid-attack, her weapon's blade returning to its original form. Kagome was right. Mosquito could easily transform again to gain even more time. They, on the other hand, couldn't, especially with half of their team down for the count.

"Alright… someone grab those two on the ground over there and let's get out of here." Maka sighed. "Looks like you win this round Mosquito."

* * *

><p>"OUCH! Stop touching it!" Kagome snapped. The meisters were back on the boats, heading home. Black Star was gradually regaining his energy- and his ego, which was unfortunate for the others. Kagome was in the process of being examined by Nygus again. While in battle, Mosquito managed to fracture her foot again, after it had just healed only a few days ago.<p>

"I'm sorry Kagome," said Nygus. 'Though I did warn you to take it easy."

Kagome whimpered in pain as it was moved once again. Kid winced shortly after, noticing that she was squeezing his arm as if her life depended on it.

"Oh, sorry…" She said, taking notice.

"Looks like you're not so lucky this time, Kagome," The nurse explained. "I'm going to have to break it again in order for it to heal properly. And it has to be done now."

Kagome stiffened.

"Just look away," Kid advised her as he wrapped his arm around her waist, squeezing it tightly.

Kagome looked at him with her head cocked slightly. "Why, K-"

_SNAP!_

Her eyes widened and a high pitch scream followed. The only thing the others could do was look away with apologetic expressions. Kagome continued to scream into Kid's chest until he could feel her body begin to fall limp, passing out from the pain.

_It's better this way._ He thought, gazing down at the unconscious girl in his arms.

* * *

><p>The three meisters and five weapons (Black Star was in the bathroom) sat around the living room back at Death Manor. Kid had invited them to stay the night after their brutal battle for BREW, despite the fact that they had school the next morning.<p>

"Face it Inuyasha!" Soul exclaimed. "You got your ass handed you!"

"Well at least Kagome and I got to attack the guy!" Inuyasha retorted. "Speaking of Kagome…" He continued, looking at his meister resting on the couch, leaning against Kid with her eyes closed.

Maka and Tsubaki giggled. "You two look so cute together. You know that right?" Tsubaki commented.

Kid smiled at her then to the drowsy teen on his lap.

"Hey Kagome." He nudged her softly, trying to wake her carefully. "Kagome."

"Hm?"

"I think you should head up to bed," He suggested. Kagome nodded in return, attempting to sit up. "Do you remember how to get up the stairs with that cast on?"

"Y-yeah… but you could carry me," Kagome said with a playful expression on her face. Kid smirked, standing up and lifting the girl into her arms bridal style.

"You're right. I guess I could," He replied, carrying her out of the room and towards the stairs.

"It must feel nice to be in love." Maka sighed.

Soul glared at her, already knowing where this conversation was going. "Yeah, whatever. Let me know when you talk about something cool," He said, leaning back on the couch, sliding his headband over his eyes. The rest of the group ignored him.

"B-but they haven't even said it yet!" Inuyasha stuttered.

"I know, but you can see it in their eyes."

"I-I guess…" Inuyasha couldn't bear the thought of another man taking his Kagome away from him, even if it was Kid. Kagome was his like his little sister (despite being the same age) and he felt obligated to protect her from everyone else.

"Ha ha! Inuyasha looks sad!" Patty laughed, pointing out his worried look.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Liz asked.

"Nothing…"

* * *

><p>Kagome couldn't help but laugh at Kid's failing attempt to carry her up the long stairway. For one, he couldn't see where he was going, and two, he had never carried someone bridal style before. There was no symmetry to it at all, so why did he feel so compelled to do it now?<p>

After finally making it to the top, Kid began his hike down the hallway to find her room.

"Hey, Kid? You know… by carrying me like this, the symmetry is off, right?" Kagome questioned him.

"Yeah… but you're more important."

Kagome's room wasn't hard to find. It was right beside his. Death the Kid kicked open her bedroom door, heading over the bed in the centre of the room. Throwing back the black and white covers, the reaper laid Kagome on the mattress gently and sat beside her, staring into her eyes, ignoring the fact that they had darkened once again.

He chuckled slightly at the playful look she was giving him. Placing a hand on her cheek, Kid leaned in closer, brushing his lips against hers teasingly, though Kagome wouldn't settle for a mere 'tease'.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him in even closer, forcing his lips onto hers. Kid finally took the subtle hints, sliding off his jacket and allowing it to fall carelessly to the floor. Quickly running out of breath, the couple was forced to break, though only for a moment. Without another second of hesitation, their lips found each other's once again, unaware of the open door, or the wandering Black Star passing by.

"Ew, you two could at least close the door!" He exclaimed, noticing the 'events' taking place.

The reaper didn't notice as he made his way down to Kagome's neck, inching her satin shirt slowly up her body, until-

"Kagome?" Kid questioned, stopping what he was doing to notice her body fall limp, her eyes wide and pitch black. "Kagome!"

"What happened?" Black Star asked, running in after hearing the panic in Kid's voice.

"Kagome, wake up!" Kid shouted at her, shaking her shoulders vigorously.

"Kid, why is she-"

"Urn…" Kagome blinked rapidly, finally coming to. "W-what's happening to me?" She whispered, glancing softly at Death the Kid before passing out. Kid stood up and pulled the covers over her then turned to leave, tuning out Black Stars questions.

* * *

><p>"I see you did a little more than put her to bed!" Soul laughed as Kid walked into the room; his jacket missing, his broach undone and his dress shirt wrinkled. Though Soul's laughing ceased almost at once when he saw the troubled appearance on the reaper's face.<p>

"Kid, what's wrong?" Liz asked concerned, standing up to face him.

_I have to tell them._ Kid thought. _They need to know what's going to happen to her. They need to know why she might not be here someday._

"Kid?"

"T-there's something I… need to tell you," Kid began

The reaper headed back up the stairs. He couldn't be around his friends after he had explained what was going on. He couldn't be around his friends after he had explained to them what was going on. He couldn't get the images of the girl's tearful eyes- even Patty's- of Soul and Black Star's angered expressions, and of Inuyasha. Kid shook his head to make the image go away. Out of everyone, other than Kid himself, Inuyasha was the one who cared about Kagome the most. He treated her like she was family.

Kid stepped up to the door leading to Kagome's room and opened it slightly. Peaking inside, he saw her sleeping peacefully as if nothing had happened. Deciding that she would be fine for the night, he began to close the door quietly, in hopes not to wake her.

"Kid?" Kagome whispered, not really sleeping as he originally thought. "Please don't leave me alone."

Kid paused for a moment before stepping into the dark room and closing the door behind him with a click.

* * *

><p><strong>Just thought I'd note that I'm horrible at romance scenes...<strong>


	11. Sickness

**Alright, here's the next chapter! I really hope you guys like it! It was... interesting to write this one. But it's also a more serious one. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>A Pure Heart<p>

Chapter 10: Sickness

Kagome opened her eyes the next morning to discover that her head wasn't on her pillow. Glancing up, she realized that she was resting on bare skin, but even more than that. She was resting on Kid's chest. KID'S! Startled by this observation, Kagome sat up quickly, bringing the covers up with her. Thankfully, she thought, neither of them were naked. She was fully clothed whereas the reaper was only missing a shirt.

Kid, now exposed to the cool room, awoke with a shiver. As he opened his eyes, a girl had not come into his view as he thought, but two immature boys holding up a pot and a spoon in the air ready to bang them together.

"Huh? Soul, Black Star, what the hell are you doing in here?" He asked, sitting up and scratching his head.

"We should ask you the same thing!" Soul teased, hiding the pot behind his back. "Last time I checked, this was Kagome's room."

Kid ignored him, turning to face Kagome who still sat there confused.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Kid asked her. "Any better?"

"Better? I was sick?"

"Not… exactly…" Kid paused for a moment. "Wait; do you remember what happened last night?"

Kagome thought for a minute, looking more and more puzzled as time went on, but eventually, she merely shook her head.

"Nothing?" He questioned, getting another 'no' in response. He frowned.

"I can tell you what happened! You and Kid-OWW!" Black Star shouted until he was cut off by Soul elbowing him in the side. "What was that for?"

Soul shook his head at him. "Come on, Black Star. We have to get ready for school," He said, dragging him towards the door.

"No way! School has to get ready for me! Yahoo!"

Kid chuckled slightly before crawling out of bed and sliding his shirt on. "I'll meet you downstairs in a bit, okay?" Kid said, kissing her on the forehead before heading to the door. "Did you want breakfast before we leave?"

"No thanks. I'm not hungry," She replied, watching Kid nod and make his exit. _What happened last night? And why did everyone look so worried?_

* * *

><p>"So she can't remember anything?" Inuyasha asked, sitting to the table with the rest of the group.<p>

"No, nothing. But it's for the best. You didn't see her last night. I don't think I've ever seen her look or sound so scared," Kid explained, staring down at his eggs, losing his appetite just thinking about it. The image of her pitch black eyes and her shaken body sent shivers up his spine.

Looking at the clock, Maka stood up. "It's 7:30. We should get going."

"Inuyasha, can you call Kagome?"

"Uh… sure." Inuyasha stood up and walked over to the bottom of the stairs. "Hey Kagome, it's time to go!"

There was no answer.

"Kagome?" The weapon headed up to her bedroom and creaked open the door. Kagome was lying on her bed, still in her pyjamas. "Come on Kagome, we have to go." Inuyasha approached her slowly and attempted to shake her awake, but to no avail. There was no waking her from her deep sleep.

"Kagome, seriously! Wake u-" Inuyasha frowned when he peered at her face. She looked troubled- as if she were in a lot of pain. He could see that her forehead was slightly damp of sweat. Feeling her head, he also took note that she had a slight fever. Inuyasha sighed and headed back downstairs, but not before placing the covers back over his meister.

* * *

><p>"Is she coming?" Liz asked when she spotted him descending the staircase alone.<p>

"No, she's sick," Inuyasha explained to the group.

Kid's face fell. He knew that things were only going to get worse from here, and so did everyone else. They didn't know what exactly was going to happen, but they knew it wouldn't be good for the young meister.

Seeing the expression on Kid's face, Tsubaki spoke up quickly before the silence became too awkward. "W-we should get going!" She said with a false smile. "We don't want to be late."

* * *

><p>As the days continued, Kagome's condition worsened. She grew tired very quickly, most of the time not even able to get out of bed without collapsing of exhaustion. Kid had considered taking her to the dispensary, though he had decided against it. Kagome couldn't stay conscious enough to get her there, nor was Stein in the greatest condition himself, his madness spreading far enough to keep him home.<p>

"How's she doing?" Inuyasha asked as Kid walked into the living room after checking on the ill meister.

"She's sleeping, but she doesn't look any better," Kid replied with little to no emotion in his voice.

"What are we going to do? I can't sit here and watch her die anymore!" Inuyasha shouted, raising his voice unexpectedly.

"I know!" Kid snapped back. "I'm not liking this anymore than you!" He sighed, lowering his voice as Liz and Patty entered the room. "I'll speak to Nygus after class. Maybe she can make a trip over here."

"You guys ready to go?" Liz asked them.

"Yeah…"

* * *

><p>Death the Kid entered the Crescent Moon classroom alongside the three weapons and took a seat with his friends.<p>

"Kagome's still sick?" Maka asked.

Kid nodded slightly.

"I hope she'll be okay. She has been out for awhile now hasn't she?" Tsubaki stated.

Suddenly, the door flew open and a familiar rolling chair was heard approaching the class, before a grey haired man in a lab coat fell through the doorway on his back.

"Note to self: recalculate entrance," Professor Stein mumbled to himself, standing off and dusting off his lab coat. "Hello class. Sorry about my lengthened absence, but I'm sure Spirit did a descent job in… never mind," He continued, glancing at his students' disgusted expressions.

Stein lifted his chair and rolled it to his desk as he spoke, then grabbed a clipboard from his desk. "Roll call: Albarn, Maka."

"Here, Professor. And welcome back!" Maka smiled, getting a dirty look from her partner.

"Black Star…. Is here," Stein continued, ignoring the assassin's wild actions and obnoxious voice from the back of the class. "Death the Kid, Higurashi, Kagome?" He looked around the class and then to Kid. Their eyes only met for a moment before the reaper looked away sorrowfully. Stein narrowed his eyes, stiffening slightly.

"Kid, I want to speak to you after class if you don't mind." Stein finished the roll call and began his lecture on witches and their few weaknesses. After being singled out, Death the Kid's mind began to wander. Before he knew it, class was over and Stein was calling him to the front of the room.

"Inuyasha, you can stay as well," The professor stated as Inuyasha headed towards the door.

"What did you need professor?" He asked when only the three of them remained in the room.

"Higurashi- She has been absent for six days now, so I've been told by Spirit Albarn. "Can you tell me why?"

"Kagome's been really sick lately," Kid said briefly.

"I figured that much out myself. But what is actually wrong for her to miss so much school?"

"Well… she had the usual fever and coughing and stuff like that, but now, she doesn't have enough strength to get out of bed, if she is even conscious in the first place. We can't even get her to the dispensary," Inuyasha explained.

"And when did she start showing any signs of sickness?"

"The day after the battle for BREW," Kid stated quickly. "Or was it… the night before…"

Stein sighed with slight annoyance. "When classes end for the day, I'll head over to check up on her."

"Thank you Professor Stein!" Inuyasha sighed in relief and turned to leave. "Let's go Kid! Everyone else is waiting for us."

Still looking down, Kid also turned away and followed.

"Kid," Stein added. "Kagome will be fine. I'll make sure of it." Kid grinned and nodded with the slight reassurance and left the class for lunch.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha opened the front doors of Death Manor; Kid and Stein following him inside- Liz and Patty were out with Maka and Tsubaki.<p>

"Thank you for coming professor. Kagome's upstairs in her room," Kid said, directing him through the maze-like mansion. Stein nodded and followed him down the hallway.

Kid knocked on the door, getting no answer in response, so he creaked it open slowly, expecting to see the girl lying in bed.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?" She responded, though not from inside the bedroom. Kagome was walking down the hallway, shaking her wet hair with a towel. She had obviously just gotten out of the shower.

"Feh… look who's finally out of bed!" Inuyasha stated, neither he nor Kid noticing that she wasn't wearing her cast.

Kagome stopped in her tracks after spotting Professor Stein in her doorway. "Uh… Hi Professor. I heard you were out sick. How are you feeling?" She asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Better… but we're worried about you at the moment," He replied, turning the screw on his head.

"Me? I feel fine," she said. "I was just tired."

"Tired? You were unconscious for SIX DAYS!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"S-six… days? Really?" She questioned, looking to Kid who nodded at her. 'W-well, I'm fine now. I've been up for hours and I was actually planning on going to school tomorrow, seeing as I have missed so much."

"But Kagome…" Inuyasha whined.

"No buts! I'm going!" She argued with her weapon.

"Kid, back me up!"

"I don't like it either, but if she wants to go, then I'm not going to try to stop her," Kid said slowly. "She's too stubborn to listen to anything we say and she's proved it time after time."

"I'm standing right here…" Kagome added

"And she's got herself hurt every single time!"

"Kagome looks fine to me," Stein interjected. "But if anything happens overnight, give me a call." He said, giving Kid his number and making his exit.

"I'm still here you know…" The young, female meister mumbled.

* * *

><p>The sun rose the next morning along with Kagome, who was more than ready to return to the academy and see her friends.<p>

"Are you sure you're up to it, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked for the tenth time that morning.

"I was sure the first time you asked me Inuyasha!" She exclaimed heading out the front door with him, Liz, Patty and Kid. "My answer won't change no matter how many times you say it."

"Sorry… but we don't want you to pass out in the middle of class."

"It's still annoying…"

"Will you two stop?" Liz pleaded. "You're BOTH annoying!"

But the pair continued their playful bickering until they had made it inside the academy doors, at least until they were interrupted by an obnoxious Black Star.

"YAHOO! KAGOME! How does it feel to be back in my presence?" He cheered, ready to jump on her and Inuyasha but only to be dragged back by Tsubaki. Again, no one noticed the lack of the cast around her leg.

"Welcome back Kagome," She greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than ever," Kagome replied. "So where's Soul and Maka?"

"Already in class. It's _Maka_ we're talking about, DUH!" Black Star teased.

"Good point. Kid's already there anyways. Let's go, Inuyasha!"

* * *

><p>Now that she was back in class, Kagome couldn't remember why she had even wanted to go back. It was awkward and disturbing… especially when Maka's father was teaching the class. Professor Stein had called in sick again; his madness beginning to spread again.<p>

Currently, Spirit was trying to get Maka to stand up in front of the class with him- for whatever reason.

"Pwease Maka? Maka papa smile and come stand with him! I'm begging you!" Spirit cried, crawling on his knees.

Ignoring him completely, Maka merely turned her head and spoke with the rest of the group.

"Ha ha… besides your dad's 'teachings,' what else did I miss?" Kagome asked.

"Not a whole lot in school, but…" Maka began, looking quite irritated, and not at her father.

"_MAKA!_"

"Medusa's alive," Soul stated plainly. "She made a deal with DWMA, so now the academy has BREW and she's a free bitch- I mean witch."

"What? Medusa?"

"She's now in alliance with the academy, so we're told, and now we're forced to work with her again," Kid said, an uneasy tone entering his voice.

"I don't like this one-" Kagome turned her head away and began to cough harshly into her hand.

"Are you alright?" Kid asked, placing a hand on her back.

"Y-yeah…" She replied once the couching had ceased. The meister glanced back down to her hand to see a tinge of red resting in her palm.

Blood.

Kagome raised her other arm in the air, calling the crying father's attention. "Uh- Death Scythe? I need to be excused for a minute."

"T-that's fine. J-just go-o!" He sniffled.

She stood up, Kid standing as well, knowing something was wrong, though it was unnoticed by the troubled meister. Kagome hurried down the steps and across the classroom. She was almost to the door when she noticed the reaper standing and staring at her carefully.

"Really, I'm fine Kid," She said, turning her head slightly to face him. "I'll only be a min…ute…" Kagome suddenly felt light headed- the room spinning until it all went black.

Death the Kid's POV

"Kagome!" I called as I watched her collapse on the ground. I ran down to her as fast as my feet would allow. The rest of the class just sat there and stared. Death Scythe was already next to her with what sounded like Nygus on the phone.

Damn it! I knew she shouldn't have come today, but I just let her go! Idiot! Inuyasha was right.

"Kid, go back and sit down," He commanded when I had finally reached her. "The nurse is on her way."

"No." It was the first time I had ever talked back to a superior… other than father, of course. A part of me actually flinched, expecting a 'Shinigami-Chop' because of it. "I'm not leaving her."

I wasn't going to be moved. There was no way in hell. All he could do was watch me sit there as we waited for Nygus. I told Kagome I was going to protect her, and though I was doing a lousy job at doing so, I wasn't going to go back on my word.

Before long, Nygus had come bursting through the doors. "What happened?"

"She collapsed." Spirit said.

_No shit Sherlock._ I thought to myself. I could feel my anger slowly begin to boil over and it took everything I had to suppress it.

Nygus then kneeled down beside her and as she did, Kagome's eyes shot open. They turned black again, and I was afraid of what was going to happen next.

Without warning, Kagome began to scream and her body shook. She kicked her legs and lashed out her arms in every direction. Nygus and Death Scythe did their best to hold her down, but the struggle was great. I just sat there, unable to a thing. Nothing but ask:

"What's going on?" I asked in a panic. I could then hear the sounds of our friends begin their decent and head towards us.

"Stay where you are!" Death Scythe yelled over Kagome's screeching.

And suddenly it stopped.

Kagome went silent and limp. It was over… or… had it only just started.

Nygus bent down and picked her up, then made her way out of the classroom. I would have followed. I honestly would have- but I couldn't move. I was frozen in place, unable to grasp what had just happened right in front of me.

I broke my promise…

I couldn't protect her…

Normal POV

As Nygus left the room, chatter immediately filled the air. Nobody could explain what had just happened, not even the eight who knew what was generally wrong with the ill meister. Kid was finally able to move again. He slowly made his way back to his seat with the aid of Spirit, unable to think quite clearly.

He was too late. Kid, unbeknownst to Kagome, had spent countless hours in the library and with his father, trying his hardest to find a way to purify the darkness in her heart, or even merely tone it down enough to live a normal life. Unfortunately, nothing was found.

* * *

><p>Class continued only for a few more minutes. Neither the class nor Spirit could focus on the lesson at hand, whatever that lesson was, so he let them leave early.<p>

Kid, Maka, Black Star, their weapons, and as well as Inuyasha, headed straight for the Dispensary without a second thought. But when they opened the door, they found…

"Nygus!" Maka exclaimed.

When they opened the door, the saw an empty, torn up bed, an open window, and an unconscious, blood stained Nygus sprawled on the floor.

"Nygus, wake up!" Tsubaki called, kneeling beside her. "Liz, go get Sid."

As Liz left the room with her sister, the nurse slowly opened her eyes.

"Nygus, who did this to you?" Death the Kid asked, though already knowing the answer.

"Kagome…"

* * *

><p><strong>Things are about to get serious people! No joke. From here on out, it's non stop intensity.<strong>

**Quick note- when I typed up 'when they opened the door, they found..." I tried so hard not to start singing Sakura Kiss from Ouran High School Host Club. I failed miserably. I finished watching the anime not too long ago, and now I'm reading the Manga. It is so GOOD! And it's perfect for a fangirl like me! Especially when it comes to the twins.. do I predict a Soul Eater Crossover or an Inuyasha Crossover? Just maybe!**

**Oh.. and Don't forget to review if you like or.. hell even if you don't like, let me know what I could do to make it better. THANKS!**


	12. Betrayal

**Okay, This is a shorter chapter than usual, but that's alright. I got everything out I wanted to.**

**Hold on to your seats cause things are about to get intense!**

**Might not get another chapter up for a bit though. Tuesday, i have a lot of work to do, Wednesday is Grenfell Idol (which is basically American Idol for our university) and I'm performing 2 songs: PAPERMOON (an english dub by geekyfandubs) from Soul Eater and Stone Cold (the japanese version) by FictionJunction. And after that, I have an exam on Thursday. I'm pretty sure I'm busy that weekend, you know.. finishing touches on my Death the Kid costume. I'll post pictures on my deviantart account and videos on youtube. (both are Kikyo539 if ur interested)**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>A Pure Heart<p>

Chapter 11: Betrayal

"What happened in here?" Sid asked after spotting Nygus sitting on the bed with Tsubaki by her side.

"Kagome… we don't know what happened, but somehow, she did this," Inuyasha said regretfully.

"Kagome? But…" Sid paused for a moment. "Tsubaki, give Miss Marie a call. Tell her to come and treat Nygus as soon as she can. As for Kagome, I shall report her act to Lord Death."

"What? No, you can't! If father here's about this then-" Kid exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have a choice. It's a part of my job," The zombie said before turning to leave. "I stick to my job. That's just the kind of man I was…"

"Maka!" Kid shouted suddenly, getting 'shushed' by Tsubaki, who was on the phone with Miss Marie. "Sorry… Maka, I need your help. We need to find her before the academy does."

"Of course!"

Maka and Kid both closed their eyes, focusing solely on finding the presence of Kagome's soul, hoping that she hadn't gotten too far.

Maka's eyes shot open. "I found her!" She exclaimed after only a short time had passed. Kid knew it wouldn't take her very long, but that was fast even on his standards.

"Where is she?" He asked desperately.

"In an alleyway on the south end of the city," Maka told him. "What is she doing there?" She asked herself.

"I know where that is… and why…" Kid said before speeding out the door and calling out his Beelzebub.

Death the Kid's POV

I raced down the hallway as fast as I could on my board. I knew I wasn't supposed to on school grounds, but I didn't care. I'd deal with that punishment later. What was important now was getting to that alleyway- where Kagome first met my father.

I didn't bother waiting for the others. What was the point? The longer I waited, the further she would fall into the darkness… or madness… or whatever the hell is trying to take her away from me.

I was almost there. Travelling was so much easier since I didn't have to use the roads. As the alleyway came into view, I began my descent. Kagome was standing in the middle of it. Just standing there, not moving an inch.

"Kagome!" I called out to her as I landed, setting Beelzebub down to the side. "We've been looking everywhere for you!" Lies… we knew exactly where she was, I just thought I'd make it sound like we had put a great effort into finding her.

She didn't respond. Again, she just stood there with her back turned. I stepped closer to her, praying that she just turn around and look at me. "Kagome, what the hell is going on?"

"Do you know where hell his?" She questioned me, breaking into a fit of laughter. Kagome turned around slowly, stumbling around as if she were drunk. "It's up here; in your head," She continued, tapping the side of her head as an abnormally large smile stretched across her face.

I could feel my eyes widen. I knew then…

That she was gone.

* * *

><p>"Kagome, snap out of it!" Kid yelled. "This isn't you! This isn't the Kagome I fell in love with!"<p>

_And why couldn't I tell her that before? _He thought as she continued to snicker.

"Love? Hehe he… I don't know what you're talking about," She giggled as she suddenly charged at him with a dagger somehow forming in her hand.

"I don't want to fight you!" Kid said, dodging every swipe of the dagger with ease.

"Well that makes one of us…" She smirked, lunging at him again.

"I didn't want to do this… Stance of Punishment!" He shouted. The Stance of Punishment was his more defensive move, unlike the Stance of Sin, which was mainly offense. He wanted to do his best not to hurt her, but if he didn't do something soon, he'd end up getting himself killed.

Kid raised his arms in the air, crossing them on the left side of his head as Kagome attacked again. Thanks to his defence, the swipe was easily blocked with minimal cuts to his arms.

"Kid!" A voice yelled from behind. They finally caught up, but the reaper didn't have any time to greet them, blocking another swing from the madness-induced girl in front of him.

"Liz! Patty!" Kid commanded as soon as he saw them in the corner of his eye.

"R-right!" They said as they transformed into pistols, appearing in their meister's hands.

Maka and Black Star took a step forward to aid the reaper in this battle, but was stopped by Soul, looking regretful of what he was about to say.

"No, this is their fight," He said, shaking his head.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled with evil intentions in her voice. "Sword!"

"What? No way! I'm not going to fight Kid!" He replied.

"NOW!" She demanded.

"NO!"

"Inuyasha," It was Kid who spoke this time. "It's alright. If she gets too violent, just change back."

Inuyasha nodded hesitantly and changed into a sword in Kagome's hand.

"You know, Kagome… this is our first fight," Kid joked, trying to break through to her. "Let's not make a habit of it. I'm not sure I like it, personally."

And so the true battle between the couple began. With her dagger in one hand and Inuyasha in the other, Kagome and her attacks became much more dangerous.

Thankfully, Kid had the Thompson Sisters with him this time, giving him a little more offense and defence, rather than using just his arms.

Kagome's swipes were becoming rash, narrowly missing his chest. Any closer and the reaper would have been skewered. Firing his own weapons only made things worse. Kagome managed to black every shot just by using the flat edge of her sword. Any shot that did manage to hit her only made her flinch. If she was in the right state of mind, which she wasn't, the shots would have at least sent her back a few inches.

Kagome swung her sword again, the very tip of it just nicking his cheek, causing a bead of blood to trickle down his face.

"Inuyasha! You can change back now! SHE'S RUINING THE SYMMETRY!" Kid cried, trying his hardest to ignore is asymmetrical calamity.

"I-I can't!" Inuyasha called out. "She won't let me- ARG!" Inuyasha yelped in pain as if his body was being surged with electricity… then he fell silent.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome attacked once more, though it was blocked by both of his pistols, locking her sword in the air, but leaving him completely defenceless. Using this opening, Kagome thrashed her dagger at him, plunging it into his abdomen, leaving a trail of blood behind as it was removed.

"Kid, no!" The spectators yelled as Kid couched up a mouthful of his blood before falling to the ground.

Kagome took a few steps back from the scene, her dagger disappearing once again. Maka ran over to Kid as fast as she could, propping him up on her lap., a sting of tears in her eyes.

"Kagome… I don't care if you're not yourself. I'm not going to let you get away with this," Black Star said angrily. "Tsubaki-" He stopped in his tracks, staring closely at the odd movements of his opponent.

Kagome had dropped her sword as she stared blankly at the injured reaper, held up by a distraught Soul and Maka. Sorrow seemed to fill her eyes as they reverted back to a dull, greyish-green; no longer the raven black as before. She continued to stare at the blood that she had drawn, at the wounds she had caused him.

"What have I done?" She whispered to no one in particular before falling on her side, unconscious.

Before anyone could react to what had just occurred, an old, gruff voice spoke from the shadows.

"Humph, and I thought she would never stop," Mosquito commented as he stepped behind the unconscious girl, along with a tall, brown haired man next to him.

"Mosquito, Giriko, don't you dare touch her!" Kid chocked out, fighting to stay conscious from the loss of blood.

"We can't promise you anything," Giriko snickered as he bent down to lift Kagome into his arms. Black Star moved to stop him but was blocked by Mosquito, threatening to transform again.

"You don't want a repeat of last time, do you? And I believe that this time, you last near as long. Half of your team is already down, and I don't even have to do anything!" Mosquito gloated, extending his stinger. "I guess we can take this with us as well…" He continued, spotting Inuyasha on the ground, still in the shape of a sword.

"See you later…" Giriko chuckled, as he turned and walked away with Kagome in his arms and Mosquito at his side."Or not…"

"N..O! K-Kago…me…" Kid stuttered before closing his eyes, allowing his mind to draw a blank.

* * *

><p>Death the Kid's eyes shot open with a fright and a bright, white light. Was he dead? He thought to himself. No… he could feel a sharp pain in his chest. He couldn't be dead. Looking around, he noticed that he was lying in the bed of the Dispensary, surrounded by Soul, Maka, Black Star, and Tsubaki, as well as Liz and Patty.<p>

"W-where's Kagome?" He asked, trying to sit up, but to no avail. The pain in his chest was too unbearable to move, but he wasn't sure if it was even the wound causing it.

"Kid… We're sorry," Maka began. "They got away, and with Kagome and Inuyasha too."

His face fell. He did everything he could, under the circumstances, yet he still failed.

"We wanted to go after him… and Black Star actually did," Tsubaki continued. "But you were losing so much blood, so we brought you here."

"I managed to catch up to that Mosquito bastard, but he vanished as soon as I got there," Black Star explained. "Sorry, man."

"No, don't be. You tried, at least. All I did was stand there…" Kid sighed, looking more distraught then before.

"So, what now?" Liz asked.

"I need to find her. And fast. Now that Arachnophobia has her, who knows what they'll do," Kid said, his tone of voice unchanging.

"Hang on a second! You can't just get up and go! Shouldn't you wait until your wounds have healed?" Maka suggested.

"Besides, they could be anywhere by now," Soul added. "Why don't you talk to Lord Death first and figure out a plan or something? You'll get yourself killed if you walk into this blind."

"I… guess you're right."

* * *

><p>"I expect the task will be completed without error," Lady Arachne stated.<p>

Lady Arachne sat perched on her spider web in the center of the room, looking down upon her underlings.

"Of course, my Lady. Once placed within the Book of Eibon, not only will her body be ours, but her soul as well," said a shadowy man.

"Good. Kagome will soon fall completely into the darkness, then there will be no stopping Arachnophobia. Thank you for your services…

Noah"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh damn! What's going to happen to Kagome now? And what does Noah have to do with all of this? If you've read the manga, then you already now a little bit... or do you?<strong>

**Anyways, hope you liked it, and review and tell me what you like, or what I could improve. Or even your predictions on what you think might happen. I'm really interested in what you all have to say! Thanks!**


	13. All is Revealed

**So Halloween is on Monday so I doubt I'll get another chapter up until after.  
>Speaking of, last night, my friend and I stayed up until almost 2 am working on our wigs. I merely had to shape and mold her Link wig... but my Kid wig had to be cut, gelled, styled, painted, dryed, hairsprayed... and we still aren't done!<strong>

**Anyways, next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A Pure Heart<p>

Chapter 12: All is Revealed

Maka, Black Star and Death the Kid stood in the Death Room surrounding Lord Death. With Kid's injuries healing almost instantly, with his reaper body, he could finally confront his father for answers. He was going to get them… and he was going to get them now.

"Father, I need you to tell us everything you know about her. Where is she? How did she get those daggers? And why couldn't I do anything to help her?"

"Hmm… well I guess I don't have much choice, do I?" Lord Death asked himself. "Considering the circumstances…"

Death took a deep breath, making Black Star sigh. He knew he wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon.

"I might as well start from the beginning. As you already knew, Kagome was actually born a little over eight hundred years ago. Her parents were a part of the eight powerful warriors at that time. Her father, Mamoru, was one of the greatest meisters of his time, his skills greatly surpassing even Asura… before Asura became a kishin of course," Death explained. "And her mother, Kaiken, was his weapon."

"A dagger…" Kid noted, now realizing that Kagome had her mother's blood, which explained how she got the daggers before.

"Not just a dagger. She was different from the others. Not only could she transform into a weapon for her partner's use, but Kaiken could also use a set for her own use. Kaiken was known as the thousand-dagger; her body made entirely of said weapon—like Medusa, in a sense."

"So that's how Kagome got that thing!" Black Star exclaimed, being the last of the group to figure it out.

"Precisely," Death commented.

"Wait, how is she only eighteen if she was born so long ago?" Maka questioned him.

"I was getting to that…" Death continued. "When Asura became a kishin, he slaughtered Mamoru and one other member of my team. Kaiken was fatally injured and passed away shortly after, but not before giving me a message. She had asked me to protect Kagome from the darkness until the time to 'release' her was right. And so I did. I froze her time and soul, so she never aged or was even aware that all of those years had passed. I kept her frozen in time… until you were born, son." Lord Death paused for a few moments, giving everyone, especially the young reaper, time to sort out the information just given.

"Until I was born? Why?" Kid questioned, not that he was overly complaining.

"Because from that moment, I knew you were destined to be together," He said seriously, staring directly to Kid's slightly pink face. "I knew that there was no way to permanently prevent the darkness from taking over, and I knew that you would be the one to help her through it."

"So you knew the whole time!" Soul shouted suddenly.

"Pretty much!"

"But she could die! Yet you don't do anything to stop it?" He continued.

"Soul…" Maka said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder, knowing that it was only the effects of the black blood running through his body.

Soul stiffened at her touch and shook his head, trying to clear it. "S-sorry…"

A long silence fell upon the group until Black Star spoke up with a very good point.

"So if Kagome was meant to be with Kid, then why did you make her sleep on the streets?"

"Oh ho! I didn't make her live on the streets! That was her own choice," Death explained. "I would have allowed her to stay with you, Kid, but exposing her to this too early would have accelerated the darkness. So I put her in an orphanage, giving the owners specific instructions not to put her up for adoption. Though Kagome ran away at a young age…"

"Hehe… that sounds like her," Black Star commented, trying not to joke too much in the current situation. "Too stubborn…"

"Yes, indeed… now, are there any more questions?" Death asked.

"Just one," Kid replied with a serious tone. "Where is she?"

Lord Death crossed his arms, tilting his head down slightly. "I thought so…" He said to himself. "Kagome is being held by Arachnophobia in Baba Yaga castle. Witch Medusa has offered to aid us in the destruction of Arachne. So it will be 'two birds with one stone,' I suppose."

"One more question," Kid stated. "When do we leave?"

* * *

><p>The castle-like room was dark and empty, all except for an oversized, circular bed, draped with white and purple curtains, in the centre of the room. On that bed slept a girl dressed in her white and green school uniform. That girl being Kagome Higurashi.<p>

She wasn't moving. She could only lie still, completely lost in her dreams of death and darkness.

Completely alone.

Or, she was until a tall, shaggy-black haired man entered the room with a single booked in his right hand. It wasn't an ordinary book, however. It was bound in brown leather and imprinted with gold lettering. The Book of Eibon.

Noah approached the bed and the corrupted girl upon it, flipping the pages of Eibon to the final chapter. He held the open book over the girl, the pages facing down, and spoke.

"Welcome to my collection," Noah said darkly as a bright green orb rose from Kagome's chest, being drawn into the ancient pages before the book was snapped closed once again.

"Gopher!" He called, not reverting his eyes from Kagome, whose breathing had ceased.

"Yes Noah?" A younger, more feminine-looking man answered, running into the room.

"I need you to keep a close eye on the body from now on," He stated, turning his back. "Arachne says that DWMA is planning an attack. They won't be overly thrilled if they stumble upon her in this state."

"And what about that sword?" Gopher asked.

"Considering that he is frozen in his sword state, we don't have to do anything. He will be dealt with as soon as the girl's transformation is complete. Until then, we leave him," Noah ordered, heading to the door. "Now, I must report our progress to Arachnophobia. Do your job and do it well."

* * *

><p>Maka, Black Star, Death the Kid and their weapons exited the Death room with mixed expressions. Soul and Black Star were more than thrilled about their upcoming mission to take down Arachnophobia. Maka, Tsubaki and Liz were a mix between furious and sorrowful: Sad that their best friend was missing, but furious that they would have to side with Medusa to save her. Patty seemed indifferent about the whole situation; her mind wandering off into the land of giraffes and paper-maché.<p>

Kid, on the other hand, was a mix of all of them, and then some. Not only was he angered by Arachnophobia and Medusa, but he was having mixed feeling about Kagome as well. He knew that she wasn't herself, but he still couldn't shake the fact that she tried to kill him. And before that, she said that she didn't even love him. _That was what hurt the most, _he thought, _even if she was 'possessed'._

"Kid, are you alright?" Maka asked as they opened the front doors of the academy.

"Y-yeah… I guess." He sighed, knowing full well that he had just lied to his friends. "It's just a lot to take in all at once."

"Yeah… you're right," Maka replied.

Without warning, Black Star, who had been ahead of the group as always, stopped in his tracks, causing Soul to smack into his back.

"Hey, man! That was so uncool!" Soul exclaimed.

"Guys… Wasn't Kagome wearing a cast before she got sick?" The assassin asked them.

"Then how did she-" Tsubaki began.

Just then, Kim and Jackie were stopped in the middle of the courtyard by Nygus and two of the Academy's security.

"Kim Diehl? We need you to come with us," The first man said.

"We have some questions to ask you." The other man said, grabbing her arm.

"What? NO!" Kim yelled. "Jackie!"

Kim extended her arm out as Jackie changed into a lantern with an extended handle, giving off the appearance of a broom. Kim hoped on it and soared into the air, leaving only tears behind.

"You weren't supposed to touch them!" Nygus exclaimed. "We just wanted to talk!"

"What's going on?" Maka asked, running to the scene with the rest of the group. "What happened to Kim?"

"Kim was accused of being a witch, and it turned out to be true," Kid replied before Nygus got the chance, already aware of the situation. "Medusa gave us a list of witches within Death City. I was a part of this investigation not too long ago."

Before Maka could speak, Nygus interrupted. "But she isn't evil! Kim is a tanouki witch; meaning she can only use healing magic. She was the one who healed Kagome's leg so quickly," Nygus explained.

The group deadpanned_. So this whole thing was Kim's fault…_ they thought. _Indirectly of course._

"I knew she was hiding from me…" Kid commented.

"But you can't tell anyone else! Kagome and I were the only ones who knew until this happened," She said.

"Her secret is safe with us."

* * *

><p>Kagome was floating in mid air… no, that's the wrong word. She was floating in what felt like nothingness, unable to feel anything. There was nothing to see but white, with the occasional appearance of black lettering. She knew instantly that she was in the Book of Eibon… but at the same time, she wasn't.<p>

She soon discovered that she didn't need to breathe, nor couldn't. She couldn't feel any movements, though she knew they were being made, and when she looked down at her hands, Kagome noticed that she was almost transparent.

Kagome looked around startled, hearing voices somewhere in the distance. Unable to get closer to them, she soon realized that they were coming from outside of the book.

"Lady Arachne, I am here to report that the soul transfer was a success," A male voice said. It sounded familiar somehow.

_Soul Transfer?_

"Good. Thank you, Noah. Soon, not only will her heart and mind be defiled by darkness, but her soul will be as well. This will give us a great advantage in aiding the kishin," Lady Arachne replied. "As well as in the destruction of Death and the academy."

_No! I have to get out of here!_

"And how will she do that?" Noah questioned her.

Lady Arachne chuckled slightly. "Well that in itself is simple," She said. "Lord Death's son will do anything to save his little girlfriend."

Kagome gasped.

_Kid! NO!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked this chapter! It took a lot of research to figure out Kagome's story and her parents rolesnames. Please tell me what you think!**

**Here's the backstory of her Parents names:**

**Mother: Kaiken- a type of dagger carried by samurai's, both male and female. It is used as self-defense by women and generally given as a wedding gift. It also means good luck when a bride carries it on her wedding day. I somehow thought it fit quite well.**

**Father: Mamoru- TWO REASONS. The first is that Mamoru means protect in japanese. In the grim times of Soul Eater, Mamoru did his best to protect his daughter from evil. The second reason (completely coincidental) is that I am in LOVE with the voice actor Miyano Mamoru. He plays DDeath the Kid, Tamaki Suoh (Ouran High School), and Light Yagami (Death Note) for those of you who don't know. I also love his sining which just makes me melt everytime I hear it! FANGIRL SQUEEL!**

**Anyways, feel free to review. Kid will save Kagome faster if you do!**


	14. A Soul Recovered?

**So Halloween was a success. I have a few videos up on youtube (Kikyo539). My friends thought it was pretty funny so... Anyways, I am working on a new fanfic as a little side project. It will also be an InuXSoul Eater story as well as KidXKagome pairing. But completely unrelated to this one, though there will be a sequal to this one as well. In the new story, we will see what happens when Kid is sent on a mission to Tokyo, Japan to close the bone-eaters well, but falls in, being sent to the feudal era instead. I don't know what to call it yet but I'll let you knwo when It's posted. I already have the first chapter written.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this story! Feel free to review and thanks so much to those who already have!**

* * *

><p>A Pure Heart<p>

Chapter 13: A Soul Recovered?

Death the Kid was standing tight to a wall within Baba Yaga Castle, trying his best to stay hidden from the taller, younger looking Mosquito and another man going by the name of Eibon. Kid was in the middle of a mission to capture Baba Yaga Castle. In the process, he managed to connect one of his Lines of Sanzu, increasing his powers greatly. He was also able to destroy one of the locks that kept Arachne's door sealed, giving Maka the ok to attack.

All was going well until he found himself stuck, unable to move without first being spotted.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ He thought. Kid wished now more than ever that he hadn't told Liz and Patty to go back without him.

"So Eibon, tell me. What is your real name?" Mosquito asked him with a deeper voice than last time. 800 years really changes a man apparently.

The other man chuckled slightly. "If I tell you that, I'll have to kill you."

"You wouldn't dare go against Lady Arachne, would you?"

"Arachne is dead. That scythe meister girl made sure of that. Arachnophobia has no purpose for me anymore." The man laughed again, making Mosquito shiver and tear up slightly. "But if you still wish to know, my real name is… Noah." He stated before long, black, slimy objects shot out of his body, piercing Mosquito through the chest. The insect landed on the ground with a thud, never to move again.

Kid nearly gagged at the sight of all of the blood; actually frightened by Noah's power. Kid almost died mere hours ago by Mosquito in his 800-year form, yet this man was able to take him down in seconds. The reaper took a deep breath in attempt to calm himself down. Unfortunately for him, however, he was discovered.

"So you are Death the Kid, correct? Death's only son…" Noah said approaching the meister. "You will make a fine additive in my collection."

Before Kid could move or react in any way, Noah snapped open the Book of Eibon and drew Kid's entire body and soul within it. Now only Noah remained in that dark room.

* * *

><p>"Where am I? Am I inside the book?" Death the Kid asked himself, looking around to see nothing other than black lettering and…<p>

"K-Kagome?"

Kid stared straight ahead and sure enough, in the distance he spotted a familiar figure lying face-up with her eyes closed. "Kagome!"

Kid approached her hastily, but at the same time, with caution, unsure if she was really unconscious, and if she wasn't, unsure of what she might do. The reaper stood over her; the past events slowly leaving his mind the longer he gazed at her. He had never been so glad to see her- even after what had happened. After all, he thought, it wasn't exactly her fault.

Kid continued to stare at the unconscious girl before him. She looked so calm and peaceful, as if everything was alright. It was as if she was sleeping, until he noticed… Kagome wasn't breathing.

The reaper reached his hand out to her shoulder in concern, but before he could touch her much missed skin, Kagome's eyes shot open. They weren't black like before, however. Her eyes had reverted to their original bright shade of emerald that Kid hadn't seen in months.

"Kid…" Kagome whispered, glancing at him as she rose to her feet.

"Kagome! How are you not—you're not breathing!" Kid stammered, unable to make sense of the situation.

"A soul doesn't need to breathe…" She mumbled.

"What?"

"… Nothing." Kagome sighed. "How did Noah trap you here?" She asked calmly, moving off topic slightly.

"He pulled me into the book when my guard was down…" Kid briefly explained.

"I know that much… but how did he get to you?"

"Our group went after Arachnophobia to find you. Looks like I was fortunate enough to get caught." He smiled slightly, but it slowly faded as he watched her face change from concern to defeat. "What's the matter?"

"You weren't supposed to save me!" Kagome shouted angrily, turning her back on him. "This is exactly what Arachne wanted! You're falling right into her trap."

"Arachne is dead so it doesn't matter! And what was I supposed to do? Just leave you here to die?" Kid unintentionally yelled back. Kagome didn't respond. She merely bowed her head and clenching her fists, trying to hide her tears.

"Kagome… speak to me… please." Kid said slowly, making a motion to grab her wrist. But the feeling of touch didn't come. Kid looked at his hand, noticing that it didn't touch her wrist, but went right through it instead.

"Kagome, tell me what is going on! Why can't I—" Kid stiffened. Looking carefully at her, he realized that her 'body' was slightly faded. And then it hit him. "A soul doesn't need to breathe…"

Kagome nodded. "My body is somewhere in the castle, completely defiled by darkness. Noah put my soul in here to defile it as well. The longer I'm in here…" Turning back to face Kid, Kagome attempted to rest her hand on his cheek, with tears still streaming down her own face, but to no avail. She couldn't feel his hand beneath her palm. Any pressure added and it would only go right through.

Kid frowned. "So that means…"

"Yes. What you are looking at is merely my soul projected as the shape of my body."

"So what are we going to do?" Kid asked her.

"_You_ are going to find a way out of here," Kagome stated.

"I'm not leaving without you!" Kid argued. "I just found you again so there's no way I am just going to abandon you!"

"I can't leave, Kid…"

"Why not?"

"I'm just a soul! I'll die out there!"

"Then I'm not leaving either," Kid said, crossing his arms.

"Ugh! You're such a child! You do realize that the longer you are in here, the more defiled you will become!" Kagome shouted.

"I don't care. I'm not leaving. We'll be rescued soon enough anyways. And besides…" He continued, looking around the pages. "This book is in dire need of some symmetry."

Kagome face-palmed; her tears having long dried up. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Kid grinned and floated over to what appeared to be a bookmark. He picked it up without a second thought and moved it to a new, suitable, location.

"Noah is going to have your head," Kagome stated plainly.

"If it's for symmetry, then it's worth it!" Death the Kid cheered.

* * *

><p>Kagome was sitting alone within the pages of Eibon holding her chest, trying her hardest to suppress the darkness. The pain was agonizing. She didn't know how much longer she could hang on like this. The presence of Kid seemed to keep her soul at bay, but since Noah had pulled her out of the book, the darkness began to spread more rapidly.<p>

How much longer could Noah punish Kid? He only rearranged a few bookmarks… though Noah did seem fairly angry, Kagome thought. He needed to hurry up, though. She needed Kid right now more than ever.

Suddenly, a figure began to form in front of her wearing a ratty, white dress shirt without his usual symmetrical jacket.

"Kid!" Kagome exclaimed in a weak voice, allowing her hand to fall to her side. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah… though that Noah character isn't a huge fan of symmetry," Kid replied smirking.

"I told you…"

"What about you?"

"I've… been better." She answered.

Kid grimaced slightly before he began glancing around frantically.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't remember where I put my jacket. I am horribly asymmetrical! Completely disgusting piece of garbage!" He shouted, almost in tears.

"Honestly… I think it looks rather hot," Kagome commented playfully. "Your hair and jacket is all ruffled, one of your buttons is undone, your pants are torn…" A giggled managed to escape her lips as Kid continued to scowl at his own appearance.

"Don't get used to it."

"Aw, you're no fun!" She whined.

"How can you joke around when you are trapped like this?" Kid asked seriously.

"I'm bored! Do you know how long I've been trapped in this thing? 'Cause frankly, I've lost count!"

"S-sorry. I didn't mean—"

Kagome smiled for the first time in what felt like forever. "Don't worry about it. Besides, being trapped in this book has been a lot easier since you got here."

"Well, I promise. We aren't going to stay trapped for much longer. I'm going to find a way to get you out of here!"

Kagome frowned and averted her eyes. _Another promise you can't keep…_

* * *

><p>"Kagome, I have some bad news!" Kid exclaimed, breathing heavily.<p>

"Kid! What happened to you?" Kagome asked rushing up to his side.

Earlier, Death the Kid was pulled out of the Book of Eibon once again; the reason unknown. When he came back, Kagome noticed, his face was covered in black marker on one side, one of his sleeves were torn a different length than the other sleeve and an odd number of his buttons were undone. It was an asymmetrical disaster!

"Gopher is what happened! He somehow found out about my OCD!" He replied, ripping off his other sleeve and using it to wipe off his face. "But Kagome, they're trying to assassinate Maka!"

"What? Why?"

"Because of her soul perception. It has increased significantly since you last saw her. Maka has become a real threat to them," Kid explained.

Kagome thought for a moment before responding. "She'll be fine… it's Maka and Soul we're talking about…"

"I guess…" Kid somewhat agreed.

"I don't know…" Kid sighed. "You know… the fact that you are only a soul is really quite annoying. I can't even so much as… never mind…"

Kagome couldn't help but smirk. "It's not permanent. Hopefully—" She gasped, spotting a large, black mass forming between her and Kid. "Kid, what's going on?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing!" Kid called back.

As the black mass grew in size, Kid felt a sharp pain in his head, as if madness was trying to take a hold of him. Kagome was experiencing the same thing, only it was her entire being, saying as she was only a soul to begin with.

"**What is your wish?"** The black mass asked Kid. **"Your aesthetic. Tell me, what is it?"**

"My aesthetic?" Kid questioned. "S-symmetry. A perfect world in which everything is in balance."

"**I can grant you your wish. Let the madness take a hold of your very soul, and your perfect world will become a reality!"** It said menacingly.

"K-Kid, no! D-don't lis…ten to it!" Kagome cried, fighting back the pain.

"A perfect world…" Kid said softly as five dark, vertical lines appeared over his lips and down his chin; his eyes turning black. Kagome moved as fast as she could to get to Kid, wrapping her arms around his neck, though she knew he couldn't feel her.

"Kid, PLEASE!" Kagome screeched as tears flowed from her eyes. "Don't give up on-AHH!"

Kagome could feel the darkness penetrate her soul, forcing her away from the reaper. Her entire being ached as she felt herself dissipate into the blackness. Everything then felt suddenly light as he vision went blurry.

"The last think she saw was Kid giving himself to the madness before everything

… Just disappeared.


	15. A Broken Heart

**Hey guys, this chapter would have been up sooner, but I went home for the weekend to see my family. But that doesn't matter cause I have it up now! SO no worries! (unless your Death the Kid in this story... the you have plenty to worry about). Anyways, For Love or Peace will either be updated tommorow or Wednesday. Most likely Wed cause tomorrow is my 18th birthday and I'll be out celebrating! WHOOO!**

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, fave'd, etc! I really appreciate it!**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>A Pure Heart<p>

Chapter 14: A Broken Heart

Kid's POV

I could hear Kagome screaming my name in pain and terror as the Black Mass enveloped my body. It didn't pain me to part with her as it would have before. All that mattered was that my wish was soon to be realized. A perfect world where everything is symmetrical would soon be in sight.

Eventually, the screaming stopped and everything fell silent. The madness had finally taken over my body, and the darkness had spread throughout her soul.

This dark, empty feeling felt so natural. It was as if there was no way of living before this. Nobody could ruin this perfect 'nothingness' for me. Not even… B-Black Star?

"Kid!" The ninja assassin called as he appeared through what seemed to be a tear in the pages of the book. "The Great Black Star has come to rescue you!"

"Rescue?" I said with a more ominous voice. "It is you who will need rescuing after I am finished with you! I won't let you ruin my perfect world!"

"W-what?" I heard him question, finally noticing my change in appearance. "Kid, snap out of it man!"

* * *

><p><span>Kagome's POV<span>

My soul was almost entirely black, getting darker as each second passed… if that was even possible anymore. It was suffocating me, which felt strange considering I didn't need to breathe.

My surroundings were dark. I was unable to see anything. Maybe my eyes were just closed. Maybe if I opened them, Kid would appear before me perfectly okay.

I couldn't open my eyes. It was too late. No one can save me now, which means I will never see my love again. All I can do now is wait. Wait for my very soul to drown in the darkness.

* * *

><p><span>Normal POV<span>

Maka, Black Star and Death the Kid stood in the courtyard of Baba Yaga Castle with their weapons raised. Within the small amount of time that had passed, Black Star managed to knock some sense into the reaper, allowing them to escape the Book of Eibon with a new ability in hand.

The three meisters stood facing Noah, prepared to fight and win at all costs. Though, unfortunately, Maka wasn't in the greatest condition for battle, struggling in her earlier brawl against Giriko, who was now dead.

"Maka, are you sure you are able to fight?" Soul asked her.

"Yeah… maybe… not really," She stuttered, stumbling to her knees.

"Maka!"

"Aw, looks like Albarn and her new Death Scythe are too tired to play," Noah said cockily as he watched Soul bring his meister to the side. "Oh well, at least I still have the two of you!"He yelled to Kid and Black Star as he cracked open the book, holding it up in the air.

As he did, the pages began to glow, forming fearsome demons, ogres and other unimaginable creatures designed to kill Noah's opponents.

"You ready, Black Star?" Kid asked.

"Only if you are!"

"MADNESS RELEASE!" They shouted in unison. Just then, an odd 'wind' began to encircle the pair, changing their appearances. Black Star seemed to become more muscular and the pupils of his eyes formed two gold stars. Death the Kid's jacket changed as well; the usual skull broach replaced with a white cravat; his eyes turning white and one of his lines of Sanzu connecting.

"You're going down, Noah!" Black Star shouted, raising his sword to swipe at the nearest demon, destroying it on impact. Both meisters, along with Liz, Patty and Tsubaki, easily overthrew the barrage of creatures with their newfound strength, leaving Noah standing alone once again.

"See Noah? No matter what you throw at us, we will destroy you for what you did to Kid and Kagome!" Black Star taunted.

"I see…" Noah mumbled. "If that is how you want to play… Gopher! Bring the body!"

On his command, Gopher ran over to his side, holding the body of a raven-haired girl wearing a red, Chinese Qipao with slits in the sides, going up her leg. Another masked follower ran behind him, holding a long sword.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Kid shouted as Noah approached her, opening the Book of Eibon once again.

"Put her on the ground, Gopher." And so he did. Noah held the book over her as a cloudy, black orb floated down from it and into her body- her soul.

As the soul disappeared, the girl's defiled eyes flashed open and she quickly rose to her feet with the aid of Noah.

"Arachne had a plan to use her defiled heart and soul to overpower the academy and destroy Death," Noah explained, directing himself to the girl who's expression was completely blank. "I, on the other hand, have much grander plans. Kagome will serve as a great additive to the Kishin's power. Unfortunately, she cannot do this until she commits a murder, finishing of the process of defilement."

"As if she would ever do that!" Soul yelled from the side lines, watching as a slight smile began to stretch across Kagome's face.

"She doesn't have a choice," Noah said. "Now, since I am dealing with the two of you, I shall allow Kagome to deal with the weak one over there," He continued, pointing to Maka who was already struggling to stand.

"Kagome. Kill her," He ordered. Kagome nodded as the nameless follower handed her Inuyasha. Once the sword was in her hand, Kagome sprinted towards the weak meister.

"Kagome, don't!" Kid yelled after her, but before he could pursuit, another one of Noah's creatures had appeared in front of him.

"I am your opponent! Now fight me!" Noah yelled.

Meanwhile, Maka rose to her feet as Soul changed into a scythe, preparing for the impact of the sword. Kagome rose Inuyasha in the air and swung with great force, only to be blocked by the scythe blade. Maka fought her off with much effort but barely had time to react before she was lunged at again.

"Kagome, stop this! We're your friends!" Maka cried, but to no avail.

"Maka, you need to fight back! You'll be killed otherwise!" Soul warned her.

"I can't! She doesn't know what she's doing!" She replied, blocking a third, fourth and fifth strike. "What if I hit her with an anti-demon wavelength?"

"It's too dangerous! You'll be left wide open!"

"I have to try!" She shouted, blocking one final attack before dropping the scythe.

"MAKA!"

Kagome rose the sword once more and was about to bring it down on the defenceless meister. But before she could, Maka ran towards her, wrapping her arms around the possessed girl's wait into an embrace.

The long-sword hit the ground with a clank. At first, Kagome seemed unfazed by this action, but then, she felt her arms slowly lift into the air and rest on the meister's back. Tears began to flow down her face as she began to speak.

"M-Maka…" Kagome whispered, breaking down into sobs. "Maka!' She cried, grabbing onto her back tighter.

"It's okay, Kagome. It'll be alright," Maka reassured her, patting her on the back. It was the Crona incident all over again.

"I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean for…" Kagome stuttered, stepping back from her friend's embrace.

"I know." Maka felt a warm smile appear on her face. Her friend was going to be alright.

"W-where's Kid? He gave into the madness! He was-"

And then she felt it, though she didn't know what 'it' was exactly. She could feel something sharp pierce through her chest and the next thing she knew, she was lying on the ground gasping for breath, hearing nothing but a shrill scream.

* * *

><p><span>Kid's POV<span>

We did it. Noah was dead; his body and soul completely destroyed. I sighed in relief as I felt my body revert to normal. I began to approach the spot where Noah had previously stood, spotting the Book of Eibon lying there, open to a random page. But as I was about to pick it up, I heard a scream.

"Maka!" I yelled, almost forgetting about her battle. I turned head to face her, though I didn't see what I had expected to see.

When I turned my head, I had witnessed Maka standing frozen in place with her hands over her mouth. I also saw Kagome just… fall to the ground. Gopher was also there, but running from the scene, dropping a blood-stained sword along the way. It looked as if Inuyasha was the sword as well.

"Kagome!" I ran as fast as I could over to her. I didn't care about Gopher at the moment. Black Star could deal with him if he wanted. At that moment, I was only focused on the girl that I had just rested on my lap.

As I lifted her into my arms, I could only barely hear her struggled breaths. She continued to gasp for air, unable to relax as she struggled to even keep her eyes open.

Kagome…

Normal POV

"Kagome, stay with me!" Kid shouted. His eyes began to sting with the presence of tears. He had just gotten the love of his life back, and now he was losing her again. It wasn't fair. "Please don't die on me!"

At the sound of the word 'die', Maka let out a sob. She couldn't help but blame herself for this, even with Soul comforting her and telling her otherwise. Maka couldn't shake the feeling that she could have stopped Gopher… if only she had taken notice.

"K-Kid…" Kagome managed to choke out, feeling the warm, metallic tasting blood build up in her throat.

Death couldn't hold back his tears any longer, allowing them to fall onto Kagome's cheek.

Kagome smiled slightly at him, closing her eyes slowly. The reaper could hear her breathing shallow and her heart beat weaken; her newly returned soul wavelength begin to fade.

"Kag-Kagome, please! No!"

Just then, the castle gates opened and Professor Stein, along with the remaining Death Scythes, entered the courtyard, completely shocked at the wreckage.

"P-Professor Stein!" Maka exclaimed, running over to him in tears. "Please! Help Kagome!"

"Kagome? Maka, what are you-" Stein asked in a confused tone, until he spotted Kid clinging onto a girl as if her life depended on it. Stein rushed over to the reaper's side, almost having to pry Kagome out of his bloodied arms. "Kid, I'll do my best to save her. I made a promise to you, remember?"

Kid nodded hesitantly as Stein stood up with the dying girl in his arms. Without another word spoken, he made his way out of the castle courtyard and to the academy chopper.

Kid could only watch as he left, unable to move from shock. He was drenched in blood- her blood. Her very life was slipping from his hands and there was nothing he could do. He had never before felt so helpless.

"Hey Kid!" Black Star shouted. "The book is gone!"

Kid snapped out of his trance, shooting his head up and looking to the assassin. "What?"

"Gopher! He must have taken it when we weren't looking!"

"Damn it!" Kid yelled to no one in particular.

"Kid, calm down!" Liz said, transforming into her human state with her sister. "It'll be alright."

"We should follow Stein," Soul advised, picking Inuyasha off the ground, still frozen in his sword state. "Maka's weak, Inuyasha is still stuck like this, Kagome could be dying and you probably haven't eaten or slept in days."

Kid hesitated before he could answer, knowing that he was right.

"A-alright…"

* * *

><p><strong>Is it weird that I cried while thinking this chapter up? It didn't help that I was listening to Mizu no Akashi (yuki Kajiura), Kimi E (Mamoru Miyano) and Sapphire (Kalafina) while writing it. Hope you liked! Actually, scratch that. If you did like it, your heart was more tainted thatn Kagome's was. How could you like something that was so mean to Kid and Kagome? Just LOOK at the poor reaper! He's heart Broken! His girlfriend was dying in his arms for goodness sake!<strong>

**Oh and a Qipao is a chinese dress. I'll post a link on my profile for the one that I pictured her wearing**

**Anyways, tell me what you think so far! And until next time! (Whenever that may be!)**


	16. Healing

**Sorry about the delay on this one. Finals for the semester are coming up so it's all study study study! Please understand if there is an even longer delay on the next one! Sorry!**

* * *

><p>A Pure Heart<p>

Chapter 15: Healing

Everything was dark and painful for Kagome Higurashi. Her whole body ached, though most of the pain resided in her chest where she was supposedly stabbed. She wasn't even sure if it had really happened—or if it was just a dream and she had never left the Book of Eibon to begin with. There was only one way to find out.

Kagome forced her eyes open slowly. Her vision was blurry at first, but as it cleared, she soon realized that she was back in the DWMA dispensary. She was lying in the all too familiar white sheets, surrounded by a curtain of the same color, blocking the rest of the room from sight.

There was one thing she could see, however. To her left resided a single wooden chair specifically placed for visitors. That visitor was none other than a sound-sleeping Death the Kid. Kagome smiled slightly as she watched his chest move up and down slowly as he breathed. He must have been there all night, Kagome thought, for him to be sleeping so peacefully.

A small chuckle managed to escape her lips and that small sound alone was enough to cause the reaper's eyes to flash open. Kid jumped out of his seat, almost startled by the sudden life, kneeling to the side of the patient's bed.

"Kagome, you're awake! Are you feeling alright? How is your wound?" He asked in a slight panic.

"Kid, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired," Kagome laughed, though her laugh died quickly, realising that he saw right through her lie.

"Please don't lie to me. I can see it in your eyes. I know that you're in a lot of… pain." Kid could feel a smile appear on his face as he gazed into Kagome's bright, green eyes. And this time, they were going to stay like that.

"What is it?"

"Your eyes… I've missed them…" He said, placing his hand on the side of her cheek.

Kagome missed his warmth, never wanting to let it go again, but unfortunately their little moment couldn't last. She needed to know something.

"Kid… I need you to explain something to me," Kagome stated weakly.

"Anything."

"What exactly happened after Maka purified the darkness?"

Kid removed his hand slowly and bowed his head; his hair covering his golden eyes.

"Kid?"

"I… I don't know what happened exactly- no one does. It happened so fast… and I was fighting Noah at the time…" He stuttered. "All I can really say is that Gopher…" Kid went silent after the mention of his name, clenching his fists tightly.

"And he used Inuyasha as his weapon as well… asymmetrical bastard," He continued, avoiding the use of the word 'stab' or anything similar to it.

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned. She gasped suddenly, bolting upwards automatically. "Inuyasha! He- he's still a sword! I took away his ability to change back! I didn't mean- agh!" She cried, grabbing her chest, wincing with the shot of pain.

"Calm down, Kagome. Professor Stein is doing his best to change him back," Kid explained, trying to lie her back down before she inflicted any more injuries to herself.

"But he can't! Only I can change him back! I'm the one who took the power from him," She argued, fighting the reaper's attempts to calm her.

"But how did you-"

"I don't know! I just did it and now I need to fix it!"

"Wouldn't it be wise to wait until you have fully recovered?" Kid suggested.

"Inuyasha has been trapped in his sword state since we fought in the alley. That was almost a month ago; a month without food, water or sleep. If he it wasn't for the fact that he was a sword through this, he would be dead," Kagome said softly. "I need you to get Stein. And tell him to bring Inuyasha with him."

Kid nodded and stood up hesitantly, turning to leave. Only a few moments had passed before he had returned with Stein and Inuyasha. Kagome's eyes saddened as she gazed upon the cold, metal blade.

"Are you sure you are up to this?" Kid asked, kneeling back beside her once again.

"He's my brother, Kid. I can't let him suffer any longer, especially if I was the one to cause his suffering," She said, attempting to hold back the obvious tears. "Stein, let me hold him."

He nodded, handing over the blade with caution. Kagome took a hold of the handle, wrapping her other arm around the blade as if she were hugging it.

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha," She whispered, allowing her tears to fall onto the blade and run off the tip. She squeezed the blade tighter and closed her eyes, focusing all of her little energy into the blade, causing it to glow a tinge of pink. Both Stein and Kid were both shocked and amazed at the sight, unable to figure out how she was able to do such a thing.

Soon enough, the sword was replaced by a tall body with raven-coloured hair, dressed in his usual crimson shirt and denim jeans.

"I-Inuyasha!" Kid called out to the unconscious weapon now resting in Kagome's arms.

"Stein…" Kagome said, her breathing becoming heavier and harsher. "Y-you can ta-ke him b-back n…ow."

"Poor guy…" Stein mumbled, lifting Inuyasha out of her arms and into the bed next to her. As he did so, Kagome closed her eyes, feeling light-headed, and fell back onto her pillow, completely drained of all her strength.

Death the Kid stood between the two beds, both of which contained two of the people he cared about most (Liz, Patty and his father being the others); both of them unconscious. Despite the fact that both his girlfriend and his 'brother' were thrown at the hands of death, narrowly escaping its grasps, Kid could still feel a small smile appear on his face.

_They may be hurt,_ He thought. _But they're safe… and finally home._

Kid leaned over Kagome's bed, giving her a slight kiss on the forehead before making his exit and heading home to his own much missed bed.

* * *

><p>As the days continued, Kagome's wounds began to heal up quickly- with the aid of Kim's tanouki magic, of course. As she healed her, Kim caught her up on the current events with as much detail as she could give.<p>

While Kagome was gone, everyone had discovered that Kim was a witch. She had also explained that because of this, she ended up running away, being kidnapped and brainwashed by Arachnophobia and almost killed by Ox and Harvar. Of course, she merely brushed it off and moved to a different subject.

Soul had also become a Death Scythe soon after defeating Arachne, finally able to surpass Maka's father. This didn't come as much of a shock to Kagome who knew it was going to happen sooner or later. The fact that he and everyone else involved in the castle raid were promoted to two star meisters also came up in the discussion.

One final piece of info that Kim shared was about Medusa and Crona. Medusa had taken over Arachne's body, restoring her full magical abilities and running off somewhere with her child. Kagome was never considered to be close with Crona, but it saddened her none the less, feeling horrible for Maka for all of the struggles she had had to face because of him.

As soon as her healing session was finished for the day, Kagome's mind switched from the negatives to the positives, finally being given permission to leave the Dispensary.

"Thank you so much for your help," Kagome said to her.

"Any time!" Kim replied with a smile. "But try not to make a habit of it."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh as she stood up from the side of the bed and made her way to the exit. "See you later, Kim!"

The newly restored meister's first thought was to find Kid and her friends as fast as possible. Finally, she was able to see them again without feeling the sudden urge to slice them through.

Knowing exactly where they would be, Kagome ran through the front gates of the DWMA to the usual clearing where they spent most of their time during breaks.

"Kagome, over here!" Maka called out, waving her hand frantically in the air.

"Look whose finally out," Soul said smiling at her.

"Look whose finally a Death Scythe!" She replied, sitting down beside Maka on a rock.

"Keh, it was nothing,"

"So how are you feeling?" Tsubaki asked before Soul had the chance to go all egotistical on them.

Kagome merely shrugged her shoulders in response. "I'm alright. It's going to take more than a sword through the chest to kill me," She joked.

"Hey, where's Inuyasha? He is lacking his daily dose of my godliness!" Black Star cheered, pumping his fist in the air. Her face fell slightly at the mention of his name.

"He's…" Kagome frowned. She turned her head away from the assassin, unable to look him in the eye.

"S-sorry…" Black Star said after seeing her reaction.

"Don't be," She responded, instantly putting on a cheery smile. "I'm sure he'll be fine. This is Inuyasha we're talking about. He won't go down without a fight!"

"Okay?" The assassin questioned, confused at her sudden change in mood.

Then Kagome noticed something that she shockingly didn't take notice to before.

"Err… where's Kid?" She asked the rest of the group.

Soul began to snicker. "It took you that long to notice that lover-boy was gone? He's only been your boyfriend for… how long now?"

Kagome's cheeks began to heat up, her face going blood red from either embarrassment or annoyance. She really couldn't tell anymore. But before she could say or do anything, Maka had pulled out one of her larger, hardcover books, out of who-knows-where, and brought it down on her scythe's thick skull.

"Maka~Chop!" She exclaimed. Soul tumbled to the ground into an over-dramatised pool of his own blood. "Anyways…" She continued, clearing her throat as if Soul wasn't unconscious at her feet. "Kid is speaking with her father about… something. Liz and Patty took the day off because of it."

"Oh… and, uh, one more question," Kagome said, sizing up everyone's appearance. "What's with the new outfits?"

Maka wore a short, white jacket with a long tail (similar to her black one) and a short blue-plaid skirt. Soul wore a normal white jacket and his usual white headband was replaced with a thick black one. Tsubaki's outfit changed entirely; her regular dress changed into a black, skimpier top and pants with black bands going down her arms. Black Star, on the other hand, didn't change much at all. His clothing was almost identical to before, other than the color of the shirt and the size of the neck line. He also bore bands down his arms, only his were white. All members of the group also wore matching badges reading 'Spartoi.'

"Shortly after the Baba Yaga castle 'incident,' we formed a group called the 'Spartoi,'" Maka explained. "We take on more challenging missions related to the Kishin, working for more than just collecting souls."

"Speak for yourself," Black Star commented. "You're the only meister here whose actually created a Death Scythe so you don't need those souls."

"So who else is in the group?" Kagome asked, ignoring the assassin as per usual.

"Well there's the four of us, Kid, Liz and Patty, Kim and Jackie, Ox and Harvar, and Kilik, Fire and Thunder," Maka replied, counting the numbers on her fingers.

"You're forgetting someone," A voice said from behind, followed by the clicking of a screw.

"Professor Stein?" They asked.

"Kagome, you and Inuyasha are also members of the Spartoi if you so wish. You have also been promoted to two star meister's along with the others," Stein stated, handing her a paper bag containing blue and white clothing.

"But… how?" Kagome questioned him. "I didn't do anything to help the academy. I only tried to hurt… even KILL all of you. I don't deserve-"

"You had no control over your actions," Stein interjected. "But the skills that you had shown are far greater than any one star, and now that you are back with the academy's force, we can use that skill to bring down the Kishin."

Kagome was speechless. She could only accept the new uniform that was thrushed into her hands.

"Th-thank you professor…" was all she could say.

Stein nodded and turned to leave. As he paced up the stretch of stairs, he lowered his head deep in thought.

_She may be back to her old self, but her heart will never be pure again. A piece of her darkness will always remain within her and she will always become easily defiled by madness and darkness as my soul is—if there is even a difference between the two anymore. She has now joined Spartoi but… if only she knew._

_She will never be allowed to face the kishin._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay a few things: <strong>

**1. Sorry that this chapter was mostly fluff... but every story needs one after a battle so all is forgiven, right?**

**2. Finally we come to the Crona debate. I know that Crona's gender is questionable, so I chose it to be a boy at the begining of the story. As I read the manga, my opinions have greatly changed cause... what kind of guy has those curves? But it's too late to change it so even if Crona is really a girl, he/she's now a boy.**

**3. I don't have a freaking clue what Kagome's spartoi uniform is going to look like... any idea's?**

**4. Finally got the freakin Maka~Chop in there; and**

**5. PLZ REVIEW! I love hearing what you guys think.**

**thanks for reading and wish me luck on those fucking exams ('scuse the language :P)**


	17. Three Days

**So I'm off for christmas break so updates should happen regularly. At this point of the story, I predict that it will be finished in about 20 chapters. That means that this story is almost finished :( But a sequal is in the making. It might even become a trilogy. Of course, it wont be right after this is done. I need some time to work on "For Love or Peace" and the long overdue "Through the Gate"**

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!**

* * *

><p>A Pure Heart<p>

Chapter 16: Three Days

Kagome watched as Professor Stein marched through the academy gates, not entirely sure of her new ranking or position. She gazed into the large, paper bag that she was handed, deciding to leave her friends once again to try the uniform on and give the other to the, still unconscious, Inuyasha. That is, until a certain reaper came into view.

"Kid!" Kagome cheered, running up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, dropping her bag along the way.

"Kagome, you're finally out," He said, wrapping his own arms around her waist and nuzzling his nose into her neck. "I'm so glad."

Kagome giggled as she parted their embrace and stepped back to pick up her bag.

"But…" The reaper continued. "You weren't the reason I came out, however. I have some bad news."

"What's wrong, Kid?" Tsubaki asked, seeing the damper expression he was giving- to Maka in particular.

"A new name has been added to Lord Death's list. Maka… its Crona."

Maka gasped, trying to hold back the immediate sting in her eyes. "No! There must be some mistake! Medusa must have-"

Kid shook his head regretfully. "Medusa is dead. She was reported dead just hours ago."

A long pause fell between the group. They were either still trying to process this information or were merely unsure of what to say without harming the scythe meister any further. Kid was the first to break the silence once more, though only to bring more misfortune to their dismay.

"Father also said… that you and Black Star must be the ones to stop him."

"Feh… I can take him on no problem," Black Star commented. Maka could only glance at him coldly, her eyes streaming with tears that could no longer be held.

"Maka… we're sorry."

* * *

><p>The dispensary was empty, all except for an unconscious weapon lying in one of the beds, and his worried meister sitting in a chair beside him.<p>

"Inuyasha… so much has happened since we were last here," Kagome said to him, though she knew full well he couldn't hear her. "I've been told that we are so close to catching the Kishin, but…"

Kagome sighed. "Everything else is falling apart! Madness is spreading faster than ever and even the more innocent of people are being affected. And Crona… he's gone on a killing spree! And Maka has to be the one to take his soul. It isn't fair to her. The whole world seems to be crumbling…

"Inuyasha, I need you to wake up!" She cried, tears now falling down her cheek. "I need you to tell me that everything is going to be alright!"

"K-Kagome… Everything is g-going to be a-alright," a raspy voice replied.

"Inuyasha?" She gazed upon her weapons face, and sure enough, his amber eyes were staring back at her. "Inuyasha! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-"

The weapon smiled weakly. "I know."

A knock was then heard on the door behind them.

"Mind if I come in?" Kid asked, walking into the room.

"Hey, long time, no see!" Inuyasha joked.

"I see you're feeling better."

"Ha- it'll take a lot more than that to kill me!"

"I said the same thing…" Kagome sighed slightly.

"Let's not find out how _much_ more, hm?" Kid stated, placing an arm around the girl's waist. "I lost you two once…"

"It won't happen again. I promise," Kagome ensured him, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Ugh! I've been awake for five minutes and you two are ALREADY at it!" Inuyasha whined. "Don't you have something else to talk about? The Kishin or… SOMETHING other than… that!"

"Actually… there was something…" Kid answered quietly, looking out the window into the night sky. "Maka… she was searching for Crona's soul awhile ago, but instead…"

"What is it?"

"She found the Kishin."

"What! Where is he?" Kagome asked angrily.

"The moon. Father is sending out the death scythes –minus Soul- as well as his squadron in three days. I will be accompanying them as well."

"The rest of Spartoi is going to, right?"

"The others are too busy with either Crona or some other witch-related mission. Kilik, Kim and Ox's goal is still to create a Death Scythe," Kid explained. "And the two of you… will be staying here."

"NO WAY! I'm not going to just sit back and wait while you go and fight Asura by yourself!" Kagome argued.

"Kagome, listen. We can't risk you coming into contact with the kishin again. He hurt you once and he can do it again- but this time, it will be easier. And besides, I won't be alone. Professor Stein, Miss Marie and Death Scythe will be with me."

"But… Inuyasha, don't you want to-"

"I'm siding with Kid on this one, Kagome," Inuyasha interjected, sitting up from his pillow. "Sure, I wanna kick some Kishin ass just as much as you do, but I think we'd be better off staying here. And I doubt we'd be ready for a war anyways. I'm in no condition to fight, and I don't think you are either."

"But I'm a weapon too! I can just-"

"No. You're not going," Kid said firmly, almost in a yell. "But… father said that you could watch the fight through his mirror along with him. Actually, he insisted you do so."

"Yeah, because watching you get hurt is _so_ much better…" Kagome complained.

"At least you'll know what's happening."

"I guess."

"But enough about the negatives," Kid said with a drastic change in tone. "We have three days until then. That's only three days that we have to spend together before everything in our lives changes."

"But… Inuyasha-"

"I'm going to be stuck here for a couple of days." Inuyasha shrugged. "You two go have some fun."

"Thanks Inuyash-AH!" Before Kagome knew it, Kid had grabbed her by the hand and raced out the door, closing it behind them with a slam.

Inuyasha smirked before lying back down and finding sleep once more.

* * *

><p>Over the next couple days, Death the Kid and Kagome Higurashi were inseparable (when Kid wasn't busy training, that is).<p>

The couple hadn't spent their days doing the regular 'couples' routines. They merely spent their time talking to one another. Nothing else mattered. Just being together was enough for them. Anything else would just be unnecessary and make time speed up.

Though it didn't seem to matter. Time still flew and before they knew it, it was the night before Kid had to leave- possibly even forever.

The couple sat in their living room, huddled in the corner of the couch, just watching the hands of the clock continue to tick.

"I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow," Kagome whispered.

Though she had said this perhaps a hundred times already, the eve of his departure had only now begun to sink into the reaper's head.

"Neither can I. But it will be over before you know it," Kid assured her, tightening his hold on her.

"This isn't fair. Why do you have to go?" She asked, nuzzling further into his chest.

"I have to go in my father's place. It's my job as a grim reaper."

"I know, but what if you don't come home?"

"Then I'll have lived a good life. I have amazing friends, a family who truly cares, and a girlfriend who I love dearly. What more could I ask for?" Kid smiled at her warmly, running his fingers through Kagome's raven coloured hair.

"Did you ever have any regrets?"

"Just one…"

"And what's that?" Kagome asked, sitting up to face him.

Kid fell silent for a moment, his cheeks turning a slight pink.

"That I couldn't _truly_ make you mine."

"Kid…"

Kagome cupped his cheek with her hand and pressed her lips softly against his for but a moment. "Then make me yours," She breathed in his ear.

Their lips had found each other once again as Kagome could feel Kid place a hand on the back of her head, aiding her down to the cushioning of the couch.

The rest of the night… was a blur.

* * *

><p><strong>Err... I'm still not quite comfortable with writing lemony sex scenes. Maybe some time, but not now. I also don't want to make this an M rating. Use your imagination! Cause <em>believe me<em>... I definately used mine! *Wink wink***


	18. Tragedy

**So here's chapter 17! This story is almost done! Just have to slolve some drama that is about to come! (I wont give anything away!) This chapter was so hard to write! So much happens and the words just wouldn't come out.**

**Anyways, here it is and I hope you enjoy it!**

**And special thanks to... ALL OF YOU!**

* * *

><p>A Pure Heart<p>

Chapter 17: Tragedy

"Kid, wake up!" A voice yelled from the other side of the door. "We have to go soon!"

Kagome awoke with a startle after Liz's harsh knocks on the door. Taking in her surroundings, she found herself lying in Kid's bed with the reaper sleeping soundly next to her. She tried her best to get up as the elder Thompson sister demanded, though found herself unable to. Kid had his arm wrapped around her waist and his head nuzzled into her neck.

"Kid…" Kagome mumbled. "You have to get ready." She said, knowing full well he was awake as his grip on her tightened when she attempted to move again.

He moaned, though it sounded more like a whine. "I don't wanna…" Kid said stubbornly as a child would.

"Please… before Liz knocks down the damn door."

"Ugh… fine," He replied, kissing her lightly below the ear before getting out of bed and into his personal bathroom.

When Kagome heard the door close and the shower begin to run, she sat up and got out of bed herself, picking up her old clothing off of the floor. Completely lost in thought of the events to come, she dressed quickly before making her exit to her own bathroom.

"Kid, It's about time you woke- oh, Kagome… I didn't know you were in there…" Liz said as the door opened. "So… you two finally did it, huh?" She joked.

"Wha? I-uh… Don't you have a battle to get ready for or something?" She asked, her face turning blood red which gave her away almost instantly.

"Right… is Kid almost ready then?" Liz asked, snickering at the rapid change of subject.

"He's in the shower. He should be out in a few minutes," Kagome said, though she really wished he wouldn't. Once he was ready, Kid would have to leave her for who knew how long.

* * *

><p>"Do you all understand your mission?" Lord Death asked from the Death Room. Death the Kid, Maka, Black Star, Stein, their weapons and the remaining Death Scythes stood around him, nodding in acceptance of their new mission. Maka and Black Star were being sent to hunt down Crona, at the church where they first met. Death the Kid and the others were to board a ship and head straight for the moon to take down the kishin.<p>

"Be careful out there, Kid," Maka said, giving him a light hug.

"You too. Don't be reckless." Kid warned. "And… even though the mission is to hunt him down, what you do in the end is up to you."

"I understand."

"Don't have to worry about her! The great Black Star will be there to protect her!" Black Star cheered.

Kid chuckled slightly. "I'll hold you to that."

"Kid…"

It was Kagome, standing under one of the archways of the Death room's entrance. The young reaper could help but notice the sadness in her expression and the tears forming in her eyes.

"Kagome, I… uh…" He stuttered as he approached her.

She merely shook her head in response. "You don't have to say anything. Just promise me that you'll come home."

"I will," Kid answered before kissing her briefly on the lips. "I love you. So much."

And with that, he made his exit with the others.

"I love you too…"

Kagome lowered her head, her bangs covering her teary eyes.

"You needn't worry, my dear," Lord Death assured her. "He will be just fine. Come up here beside me and we can watch everyone battle through the mirror."

Kagome nodded and stepped up beside him as their reflections in the mirror changed into an image of a great ship taking flight, heading to the moon.

"Of course, watching the battle isn't the only reason I wanted you here. Though I assume you have already figured that much out."

She nodded again.

"There are some… important matters I would like to discuss with you," Death continued. "The first is regarding your parents. What do you know about them?"

"Err- well, they were a weapon and meister. You told me they attended the academy, but I don't think that's possible, considering the whole Kishin problem…" Kagome answered."I don't really know much else. Though it doesn't really matter to me. It's in the past, and apparently the distant past. I'm going to focus on my future, not what's already happened."

"I see… well then, I guess we can move on," Death said cheerily. "No need to discuss what you already know."

"Lord Death, forgive me, but… how can you be so calm and cheerful when your only son is out there risking his life?" She asked, her attention focusing on the mirror.

The airship began to close in on the moon, though it was already under attack. Explosions were being set off simultaneously and there was no chance in stopping them. The spectators then witnessed a group of soldiers jumping from the ship towards the surface to stop the ones responsible; Kid being one of them.

"I trust Kiddo fully and I know he will unlock his true reaper abilities and defeat the Kishin." He responded. "You need to trust that he will as well."

A long pause fell between the two as they gazed into the mirror. Kid had landed on the moon's surface and was now faced with a figure dressed in a revealing suit that covered barely any skin. Kaguya, as the woman went by, wore only a tight tank top with a low cut front, very short skirt and a long flowing cape down her back.

"_There's no way in HELL that I'm going to let you get to the kishin!" Kaguya screeched._

"Kiddo… he truly loves you. I don't think I've ever seen him look at someone the way he does with you," Death noted.

"I love him too…"

Just then, within the mirror, Kaguya swiped at Kid, who managed to dodge by bending back, only to have her skirt flare up in his face.

"_Looking under a lady's skirt? Aren't you a perverted brat?" Kaguya spat._

"_Heh, don't flatter yourself!" Kid commented._

"_Yeah!" Patty shouted. "Kid is one of those perverts who would only get distracted by rubbing your breasts together! This will have no affect on him!"_

"_You tell her Patty!" Liz exclaimed, not fully realizing what her younger sister had just said._

"There are certain things a father does not wish to hear," Death stated. "That was one of them."

Kagome clenched her fists. She could feel her cheeks heating up. "I'm going to kill him…" She mumbled to herself.

Time seemed to drag on as the war between the academy and the kishin went on. Kid had finally beaten Kaguya and began to make his way to find the Kishin himself.

"Kagome… there is _one_ thing that I really must discuss with you," Death said in a shockingly serious tone.

"What is it?"

"When the time comes, and I am no longer around to take care of things, Kid will be the one to run the academy and take on the role as the Grim Reaper," He began. "I want you to look after him for me. He can take care of himself for the most part, but there will be times when he will need someone there for him."

"Of course I will. But, you still have a lot of time left, don't you?" Kagome questioned him. "Kid won't have to worry about it any time soon will he?"

Death sighed sadly, gazing deeply into the mirror. "I won't be here when he returns."

"W-what?"

"The moment his third Line of Sanzu connects, he will become a true reaper. Once that happens, my life will end." He explained.

"But, how?"

"There can only be one Grim Reaper in this world."

"No! You can't! This school needs you! Your SON needs you!" Kagome cried.

Suddenly, a thin crack appeared through the top of Death's mask. Kagome gasped as she looked to the mirror. Within it, she saw Death the Kid standing before Kishin Asura in his resonance state; the first Line of Sanzu connected.

"It looks like my time is just about up," Death said as another crack appeared when a second line connected. "I am so proud of him. Please. Tell him that for me."

"Lord Death!" Kagome screeched as a third crack appeared, shattering the skull mask entirely. The meister could only watch in horror as the reaper fell backwards towards the ground.

The next thing she knew, a crushing noise deafened the girl as the tall mirror cracked and shattered; glass flying around the room.

_Your souls are connected. As long as my son lives, so will you. Take care of him… Kagome._

Everything went black.

* * *

><p>Her head hurt. Whether it was from the voices of Lord Death echoing in her head, or from the impact of the hard, stone floor beneath her, she didn't know. The reaper's voices had finally ceased, but they were only to be replaced by another- this one more muffled.<p>

"Kagome, wake up! Kagome!" It shouted with a sound of panic.

"Unn?"

"Hey," The voice said with a slight smile as he noticed her eyes flutter open.

"Inu…yasha?" Kagome questioned.

"Yeah…"

"You're out of the dispensary." She said weakly.

"Yeah, but what happened here?" He asked. "How did Lord Death-"

Kagome sat up abruptly and took in her surroundings, realizing that she was still in the Death room and Lord Death still lay next to her, dead.

"Kid… he released his full reaper abilities… so Lord Death had to…" She could finish. A sob broke through her shaky voice.

"And what happened to you?"

"I… d-don't remember… But, how am I going to break this to Kid?"

Inuyasha hesitated for a moment. "You might want to come up with something soon."

"What? Why?"

"I saw the ship land through the Dispensary's window. I came here right away to tell you," Inuyasha explained. "I'm pretty sure I saw Maka and Black Star as well. They didn't look overly happy."

"Oh no…." Kagome whispered to herself, hiding her eyes beneath her bangs.

Suddenly, the door opened once more and footsteps could be heard walking down the aisle.

"Kagome, father, we've returned!" Death the Kid announced.

"Kid!" Kagome cried, standing up and running towards him into an embrace before he could reach the middle of the room.

"Kagome…" Kid smiled slightly, but it soon faltered as he noticed his shoulder begin to dampen and the girl in his arms begin to shake. "Kagome, what's wrong?" He asked anxiously.

"Kid… I'm-I'm so s-sorry…" She whimpered.

"What for? Kagome, you're not-" And then he spotted it. Letting go of her, Death the Kid immediately ran to the still body laying in front of the shattered mirror.

Kid dropped to his knees and threw his hands to the ground in front of him in anger and sorrow. He gazed upon his father's now visible face, taking in his appearance. Lord Death looked almost identical to his son, only his facial features were more distinct and aged. The completed lines of Sanzu upon his head had disappeared, for Kid now bore them, and his face had paled completely. One thing Kid did not fail to notice, was that he had died with a soft smile upon his face.

"F-father…" He whimpered. "W-why? Why did you have to die? No! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" The reaper had broken; tears streaming down his face as he cried and yelled to the heavens.

"Kid…" Kagome whispered, kneeling beside him with a hand on his shoulder.

"K-Kagome, you were here. How… how did this happen?" He demanded of her.

Kagome paused for a moment, unsure of what to say. Should she really tell him the real reason? How he had been the cause of his own father's death? Could she?

No.

It was too soon.

"It was his time…" Kagome responded softly. "Everyone has to die eventually. Even a grim reaper."

"I… I need to be alone right now. I'm s-sorry Kagome," Kid sobbed.

She shook her head. "I understand. I'm going to go see Maka and Black Star if you need me. Inuyasha, why don't you go find Liz and Patty?"

"Err- right," He said as the pair left the reaper alone in the empty Death Room.

* * *

><p>Kagome ran down the hall as fast as she could. By what Inuyasha had told her, the battle between Maka and Crona had not ended well. Soon enough, the pig-tailed meister came into sight along with Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki in their old, empty classroom.<p>

"Maka!" Kagome called out, but was only blocked by Black Star. "Hey, Black Star, what gives?"

Black Star shook his head. "She won't say anything. She's just been through a lot."

Kagome peered over his shoulder. Maka was sat down in a chair, crying hard into Soul's chest. The weapon did his best to try and comfort her, but his efforts seemed to be in vain. Tsubaki kneeled beside her, rubbing her back.

"Crona… didn't make it. Did he?" Kagome questioned.

Black Star shook his head again. "The madness had spread too far for him to be saved. There was nothing we could do."

"Poor Maka…"

"Not only that, but…" He continued. "Her dad… he was killed in battle. Stein's in the dispensary right now getting fixed up, but they might not be able to save him. The madness took over inside him as well."

"No, Death Scythe can't be dead! I would have seen-" Kagome gasped with a sudden realisation. "The mirror shattered… so that's why…" More tears seemed to stream down her cheek. "First Lord Death… and now this."

"Lord Death is dead?" Black Star, Soul and Tsubaki asked in unison. Maka only wept harder.

"Yeah… Kid isn't taking it very well. I haven't seen anyone else but Inuyasha, so…"

"So why aren't you with him?" Tsubaki asked.

"He wanted to be alone," Kagome explained. "I need him to calm down before I tell him…"

"Tell him what?" They asked, not noticing the presence of a young reaper step foot into the classroom.

"Kid's completion of his Sanzu lines is the cause of his father's death."

"What?"

"Kid?"

"You lied to me! How could you lie to me about that?" Kid shouted in a rage before storming out of the room and shutting the door with a slam.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't really have much to comment except for this:<strong>

**1) I am sooo mean to pretty well everybody :( I'm sorry Kid, Kagome and Maka. I really am.**

**2) I am officially ahead of the manga so any characters that died in this chapter may not die in the manga. It just basically means that I didn't want to include them in the sequal. (I pretty much knew that Shinigami -Lord Death- was going to die... this is similar to what I think would happen, only with less Inuyasha and mirror explosions)**

**3) Reviews are really appreciated! Not to show popularity or anything... but I really enjoy hearing your opinions on this story. It really means a lot!**

**Thanks!**


	19. Is This the End?

**I'm sad to say that *sniff*... this is the last chapter of A Pure Heart. Which is the reason why I was delaying the upload of this chapter. I REALLY don't want to put COMPLETE on this story. But, on the bright side, there will be a sequal, so keep an eye out for that!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the final chapter and let me know what you thought of this story.**

**And if you have any questions about the story, feel free to ask. I'll answer them either directly, or in the sequal itself. :)**

* * *

><p>A Pure Heart<p>

Chapter 18: Is This the End?

"Kid's completion of his Sanzu lines is the cause of his father's death."

"What?"

"Kid?"

"You lied to me! How could you lie to me about that?" Kid shouted in a rage before storming out of the room and shutting the door with a slam.

"Kid!" Kagome cried, sprinting out of the room after him, leaving the other four with their own troubles.

Kagome ran into the empty hallway, looking to her left and right. Death the Kid was nowhere to be found. Knowing him, he was probably long gone. The girl stood there silently with her bangs covering her eyes. She could feel even more tears begin to well up.

No.

She couldn't cry anymore. She had to fix this. Find Kid and explain everything to him. The reason she didn't want to tell him right away. How his father was happy to finally leave this world. But the problem was, she didn't even know where to start looking for him. He could be anywhere by now, especially if he had decided to use Beelzebub.

_Your souls are connected._

Kagome jumped at the sound of the voice in her head. But she knew what she had to do.

Kagome closed her eyes as the voice of Lord Death repeated it again. She focused in on her own soul, ignoring the presence of anyone else's. And then she felt it; A connection from her soul leading to another's.

A reaper's soul.

Kid's.

Kagome opened her eyes and ran down through the hallways and up countless amounts of stairs to the location of the other soul.

He hadn't left the school yet, in fact, he hadn't gone far at all, which shocked the girl greatly. She was sure that he would want to get as far away from this building as possible. That's what anyone else would do.

Though Kid wasn't like anybody else.

Pulling herself from her mild thoughts, Kagome reached the grand hall, where they had held the anniversary party earlier in the year. Death the Kid was standing just outside on the balcony, leaning against the rail and gazing into the setting sun.

"Kid?" She asked, silently approaching him.

A silence fell between the two. But what could she say that wouldn't hurt him even further. She knew she had to explain everything to him… but how?

"Why?" was all he could say for the time being. Kid didn't move as he spoke. He remained still as he continued to stare off into the distance.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you right away, but…"

"No. I understand why you hid the truth," He said almost calmly. "But what I don't understand is why father never told me that this was going to happen if I… if I…" Kid clenched his fists and began to shake, tears beginning to fall once more.

"Kid… listen," Kagome began, placing a hand on his and squeezing it gently. "If he _had_ told you, do you think you still would have gone?"

"O-of course I would have! It was my mission!" Kid snapped, though he sighed as he received a look of disbelief from the girl beside him. "No… I guess I wouldn't have."

He fell silent once more, allowing Kagome to continue her attempts of comfort.

"He's proud of you, you know," She commented. "He didn't expect you to become a true reaper so fast. He looked really happy when he was watching you through the mirror. Almost… as if he were at peace."

Kid's eyes widened at her words. His father had really been proud of him. Even with his constant OCD tendencies and his desperate strive for perfection… he was proud. A small smirk followed soon after as he brought himself back to reality.

"Thank you, Kagome. I really needed to hear that," He said, changing back to his usual tone. "And… I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. A lot has happened over the last few days and I guess that was just…"

"I understand. I deserved it and more, now that I think about it." She paused for a moment before speaking again, allowing a small laugh to escape her lips. "Heh… and you thought our fight in the alleyway would be our last one."

"Yeah… and hell were we wrong…" Kid responded, stepping behind Kagome and wrapping his arms around her waist, nuzzling into her hair.

"Are you going to be alright? Or did you want to head home or something?" Kagome questioned him.

He shook his head. "No. Let's stay here for a little bit longer. The girls are at home and I'm not quite sure if I'm ready to face them yet."

So they stood there in each other's arms for perhaps hours. But they didn't care, as long as they were happy… and together.

* * *

><p>Daily life around Death City slowly went back to normal as the days passed- well, as normal as it could get. Black Star's usual annoying antics definitely aided in the process. After the battle, he quickly returned to his normal, obnoxious self, though Tsubaki swore he had grown up a lot since he first started at the academy. She was right… in a way.<p>

Maka had quickly managed to overcome the grief of her father's death-not that he was ever around for it to affect her too greatly, but it was still enough to set her off at his funeral. The mention of Crona, however, still brought sadness to her eyes, though she was managing with the help of Soul. The two had become exceptionally closer since this ordeal ended.

There had been a major staffing change at the DWMA as well. With Lord Death gone, Kid was next in line to take on the duties as the Grim Reaper, as well as the head of the academy. However, since he had yet to graduate himself, Professor Stein had been appointed headmaster until Kid finished school. Stein's teaching position was filled by Miss Marie, much to most of the student's relief.

All in all, everything was finally peaceful again. Kagome and Kid's relationship grew even further; their past hardships only giving them even more of a reason to stay together.

As for Inuyasha…

"Hey, Liz!" He called out after her as she walked down the hallway alone.

"Inuyasha, hey!" She called back.

"Err… how's it going?"

"Good, I guess, considering everything."

"Listen, I was wondering… if, err- maybe you wanted to go out sometime?" Inuyasha stuttered. "I mean… I know that we live together so it would be kind of odd, but it seemed to work for Kid and Kag-"

"Inuyasha, calm down!" Liz joked. "Of course I will."

…well, that's another story.

Everyone, and everything, was at peace.

That is, until…

The End

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it. I really hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did. And I hope you can look forward to the sequal called A New Threat. I'm not going to give away the summary quite yet, but it will be on my profile soon.<strong>

**Quick note: I added the bit at the end with Inuyasha, because I felt that I hadn't developed his character quite enough. I honestly see him paired up with Liz. And though it wont be too focused on their relationship, there will be bits shown in the next one. Everyone deserves someone so I thought: What the Hell?**

**I would like to give a HUGE thanks to all of you who took the time to read this story and another thanks to those of you who put themselves out of their way to review. I never judge a story by how many reviews I have, but rather how many people are reading, but actually hearing what you think is really nice too.**

**Anyways, see you next time for A New Threat, or Through the Gate, if you follow my Tsubasa x Inuyasha crossover. For Love or Peace is on hold for awhile. It is going to be a collab with 91silver and we have some other things to straighten out before we continue**

**See ya!**


End file.
